Jealous?
by Grace-1997
Summary: Kim and Jack were a couple but got in to a big fight and they broke up. They don't want to talk to each other anymore and that also affects the rest of the Dojo and all of their friends and family. What happened and what will the Warriors do to bring them back together? Kick! :D I don't own anything! :) Finished! :D
1. Prologue

**Hay guys! Out of several reasons i had to break up my one story, so i'm writing an other one :D This time i'll give you the summary and again a prologue and you have to tell me, if i should write on or not! :D Hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! xx It's Kick of course! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Kim and Jack were a couple but got in to a big fight and they broke up. They don't want to talk to each other anymore and that also affects the rest of the Dojo and all of their friends and family. They didn't even want to stay in a room with each other, if it's not necessary. What happened and what will the Wasabi Warriors do to get them back together or at least bond with each other again? Will it give a happy end? **

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_**No One's POV:**_

_Kim and Jack were in the Dojo, fighting._

_The other Warriors watched the scene, not able to do anything , since they were afraid that they will be dead because of it._

_''I can't believe you Jack Brewer! How could you do that to me?'' , Kim screamed in the face of her yet still boyfriend of one year, Jack Brewer._

_''You can't believe me? Who was the one, who flirted with that stupid guy at the competition?'', Jack snapped back, as angry as her._

_Both of them were totally furious._

_They were on a competition in germany for a week and some guy started hitting on Kim._

_Jack, as the jealous boyfriend, thought that she cheated on him._

_What Kim, in her opinion did not._

_''I didn't flirt with him! If you forgot it, i'm together with you!'' , she told him, angry but also at the verge of crying._

_She didn't want to fight, but he was making it seriously hard, with being so jealous for nothing._

_Normally, his look softened at her tears but this time he was to angry._

_''Yeah, sure. You loved his italian accent, since he wasn't only from germany but italian, too! Who wouldn't love that?'' , he spatted at her._

_Kim rolled her eyes and really had the urge to punch him right now._

_''Jack you're totally ridiculous! Why can't you just trust me? Yes, David was really cool and nice but i'm only in to you! He's not more than a friend!'' , she told him, trying to calm down._

_Jack rolled his eyes this time and then replied: ''Sure. That's the reason why you write all the time with him!''_

_Kim eyes widened and she screamed at him: ''You looked through my phone?''_

_Jack took a step back, while Kim walked angry up to him._

_Now, he was afraid._

_''I-I- only-'' , he stuttered. _

_Now he was really dead._

_Kim slapped him right across the face and then shouted: ''It's over! You're such an ass! You don't trust me, even though i told you the truth! I HATE YOU JACK BREWER!'' _

_The last sentence, she screamed and ran out of the Dojo._

_Right before she was out, Jack screamed after her, as angry as her: ''Fine with me! I don't need you!''_

_Then he stormed in to the changing room._

_The other Wasabi Warriors stood there, with mouths hanging wide open._

_''Holy christmas nuts.'' , Milton said and the others could just nod._

_What the heck just happened?_

_**Prologue end**_

* * *

**Well, i hope you guys liked it and leave a lot of reviews! :D The first chapter is coming up soon, if you want me to continue! :)**


	2. If only

**Hay guys! Thanks for the many reviews on the first chapter! :) I would be really happy if you get a look at my other Kickin' it story 'Far, far away!' and leave a review :) It's good, promise! :D**

**Well, i hope you guys like the first real chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**No One's POV:**_

_Kim slapped him right across the face and then shouted: ''It's over! You're such an ass! You don't trust me, even though i told you the truth! I HATE YOU JACK BREWER!'' _

_The last sentence, she screamed and ran out of the Dojo._

_Right before she was out, Jack screamed after her, as angry as her: ''Fine with me! I don't need you!''_

_Then he stormed in to the changing room._

_The other Wasabi Warriors stood there, with mouths hanging wide open._

_''Holy christmas nuts.'' , Milton said and the others could just nod._

_What the heck just happened?_

_**Prologue end**_

* * *

**Kim's POV:**

''It's over! You're such an ass! You don't trust me, even though i told you the truth! I HATE YOU JACK BREWER!'', i screamed at him and stormed out of the Dojo.

I couldn't believe, that he couldn't trust me.

He cried something angry after me, but i didn't hear it anymore and i didn't want to.

I felt the tears streaming down and it really hurt, what he did to me.

I couldn't believe, that he did to me after one year of relationship.

I felt so stupid. He probably never really meant it serious.

He gave me up because i wrote with Davis, a friend of us.

He wasn't bad at all but i love Jack and only Jack.

We had such a great relationship until he got so jealous.

Me, flirting with David? Seriously?

I mean seriously his italian accent was really cute, but i'm not that low...

I ran home, still crying.

That was so impossible. Jack was so impossible.

He totally deserved the slap.

He was such an asshole.

I still couldn't believe this.

That was just totally stupid and ridiculous from him.

More tears were falling and i finally reached the house door.

I quickly unlocked it and then ran upstairs in to my room.

I let myself fall on the bed and cried only harder.

I loved Jack and now, that happened.

The door went suddenly open and my mom came in.

She looked shocked, concerned and confused at me and quickly walked up to me.

She sat down besides me on the bed and asked concerned: ''Kimmy, what's wrong?''

I cried harder and chocked out, replying: '' J-Jack a- and i had a fight.''

I looked up with a tearstained face and my mom gasped.

Jack and i normally never fight.

We were like the perfect couple, for most of the people.

Well, not perfect but... Okay yes perfect.

Until this stupid competition. Now we weren't even a couple anymore.

He screwed it up with his stupid jealously.

My mom looked guilty at me and then told me: ''Oh Kimmy... But you will make up for sure! You guys are a great couple and it will be okay.''

I shook my head quick.

''NO!'' , i replied angry. ''I don't want to make up with him! He's an ass! He was jealous and totally screwed it up! I hate him and i never want to see him again!''

I was really furious.

Well, even though i couldn't really hate him.

I loved Jack to much.

No matter what he did but i didn't want to see him anymore.

He really hurt me and he broke my heart because of his jealously.

My mom sighed at my answer and then said: ''I wouldn't be like this because of it. Nothing is worth it to break a relationship like this up.''

She kissed my forehead and then walked out.

If only she knew.

**Jack's POV:**

I screamed after her, as angry as her: ''Fine with me! I don't need you!''

Then i stormed in to the changing room and let myself fall on the bench.

Gosh, i hat this.

How could Kim do that to me?

She broke up with me!

Why did she have to be like this and flirt with this stupid David?

I thought she loved me. I thought we were the perfect match and than this.

Some italian guy, who lives in germany comes around and steals her away from me.

I groaned in frustration and buried my head in my hands.

That was so creepy and i wished, i could take back what i said.

Well, but i'm also angry and i had all rights to look at her phone! I'm her boyfriend!

She shouldn't have any secrets from me!

We were together for a year and then something like this!

I groaned again, as the door to the changing room went open and Jerry came in.

I stared at him and he stared back confused and seemingly shocked.

''Dude what was that?'' , he asked me confused.

''Kim and i broke up.'' , i replied and i felt like crying.

No. Jack Brewer wasn't weak. Especially not because of a girl.

Jerry nodded and then told me: ''I heard that but why?''

''She flirted with this David and i couldn't stand it! Besides she broke up with me!'' , i exclaimed angry and Jerry groaned.

''Dude why can't you just make up and make out? You were the perfect match! This David isn't here anyway!'' , he told me confused and i glared at him.

''It doesn't matter if he's here or not! She cheated on me! Or at least she almost did and i'm angry! I'm not going to change my mind! I don't want to see her ever again!'' , i cried mad.

Jerry rolled his eyes and then said to me: ''You are ridiculous. She loves you and you love her, too. Even i can see that. Just make up and be a couple again.''

He let out one last groan and then walked out.

If only he knew.


	3. What was that?

**Hay guys! Thanks for the reviews! I was happy about them and i hope, that i'll get even more! :D Well but i hope, you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Jack's POV:**_

_''Kim and i broke up.'' , i replied and i felt like crying._

_No. Jack Brewer wasn't weak. Especially not because of a girl._

_Jerry nodded and then told me: ''I heard that but why?''_

_''She flirted with this David and i couldn't stand it! Besides she broke up with me!'' , i exclaimed angry and Jerry groaned._

_''Dude why can't you just make up and make out? You were the perfect match! This David isn't here anyway!'' , he told me confused and i glared at him._

_''It doesn't matter if he's here or not! She cheated on me! Or at least she almost did and i'm angry! I'm not going to change my mind! I don't want to see her ever again!'' , i cried mad._

_Jerry rolled his eyes and then said to me: ''You are ridiculous. She loves you and you love her, too. Even i can see that. Just make up and be a couple again.''_

_He let out one last groan and then walked out._

_If only he knew._

* * *

**Three days after the break up**

**Jerry's POV:**

I was at the Dojo with Eddie and Milton, talking.

It was three days since the break up between Kim and Jack and they didn't talk a word to each other.

They also weren't at practice or only, when the other one wasn't there.

Jack wrote me a SMS if Kim was there or not every time and he only came, when she wasn't.

I thought, they would make up and everything would be perfect but i was wrong.

Like everybody else.

That's not cool, yo.

Milton sighed and asked us: ''What can we do about Kim and Jack?''

I groaned and replied: ''I have no idea. It's like they were never together or even friends. They didn't even look at each other the past days! I mean this is seriously creepy! Those guys were like the perfect match, yo!''

Eddie nodded eagerly and said: ''I know, right? How could they break up because of something stupid?''

Milton and i nodded and Rudy came out of his office, groaning.

''What's wrong man?'' , i asked him confused.

Rudy groaned again and replied: ''Kim just called. She won't come to the Dojo the next two weeks, at least. She can't see Jack right now and she's totally angry at him. Same with Jack, just the other way around.''

Milton cried: ''Holy Christmas nuts! Those guys are seriously getting ridiculous! What's wrong with them?''

Rudy rolled his eyes.

Then he told us: ''Well, love is wrong with them. They just lost the person they loved after one year of relationship. That's not easy but they should make up and come back together. They're the perfect match and also two of us Warriors.''

Eddie added: ''We have to help them! We have to do something but what?''

We all nodded and started to think.

What could we do, to get them back together or at least to talk to each other again?

I mean, seriously. They were totally overreacting, yo.

We should just force them together and they should make out or something like that.

Wait... That is it!

''I have an idea!'' , i cried excited and Rudy, Eddie and Milton looked funny at me.

''What idea do you have, Jerry? '' , Milton asked curious.

I grinned and replied: ''We're going to do it like that...''

**(AN: Not going to tell you yet, what they do! :D )**

After i explained them my idea, Rudy cried: ''That is amazing Jerry! How came you up with that?''

I chuckled and replied: ''Well, i was just me and not more.''

''Well...'' , Milton told us. ''Rudy and i are going to get everything ready. Eddie and Jerry, you know, what you have to do.''

I told them: ''Let's get operation Kick ready. Tomorrow at 3 p.m. it'll start.''

They all nodded and then we went separate ways.

This was going to be awesome!

**Kim's POV:**

I was in my room on my bed, looking on my phone and pictures of Jack and me.

It has been three days since Jack's and mine break up and i was still not over it.

I didn't know, if i'll ever get over it.

It happened so much between us the past year and now this break down.

How could he do that to me?

I mean, yeah... I broke up with him but it was his fault!

I groaned and buried my head in my pillow again, as suddenly the door went open and Grace came in.

''Hey Kimmy. What's up with you? You weren't at school the past days and you didn't even call me.'', she greeted me, questioning.

I sighed.

I didn't tell anyone besides my mom yet, what happened.

Well, but Grace was one of my best friends again and i had to tell it to her.

''Jack and i broke up.'' , i replied and Grace gasped loud.

''That was a joke right?'' , she asked in disbelieve.

I shook my head, sad and tears were falling down again.

''Oh my god, Kim! I'm so sorry! After one year of relationship, now that!'' , she told me and i could just nod again.

She walked up to me and hugged me.

''He just... He was just such an ass Grace... He didn't trust me and he was jealous and he just destroyed everything.'' , i said to her, in between sobs.

She hugged me tighter and replied: ''It's going to be okay, Kim. I promise.''

I didn't know, if i could really believe that.

Is it really going to be okay?

I wouldn't know how.

Why did we go to this stupid competition?

If we wouldn't have been there, we would probably still be together...

**Jack's POV:**

I sat in my room on my bed, thinking.

Kim and i broke up three days ago and i couldn't get her out of my head.

I still loved her but i was angry. Totally angry.

How could she flirt with that stupid David, was what i was asking myself the whole time.

Why did we go to this stupid competition?

If we wouldn't have been there, we would probably still be together...

I groaned as the door went open and Jerry came in.

''Yo, Jack man. What's up?'' , he greeted me and i rolled my eyes.

He knew exactly, what was up.

''Nothing much, except the fact that i'm not with Kim, together anymore!'' , i cried angry.

Jerry shrugged back and then replied: ''Yo, that wasn't my fault. You don't have to be angry with me.''

I sighed.

I didn't mean to be like this.

''I'm sorry, Jerry. It's just hard.'' , i told him and he nodded.

''I can imagine that, but it'll be okay, i think. Maybe you just have to wait.'' , he replied and i looked funny at him.

What was that for an advice and what the heck did he mean with that?

''What do you mean with that, Jerry?'' , i asked him, confused.

Jerry eyes went wide and then he stuttered: ''Nothing. I have to go. Bye!''

With that, he rushed out of the apartment.

What was that?

Why did he acted even more strange than usual?

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**


	4. the plan

**Hay guys! Thanks for the reviews! I was happy about them and i hope, that i'll get even more! :D Well but i hope, you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Jack's POV:**_

_''Nothing much, except the fact that i'm not with Kim, together anymore!'' , i cried angry._

_Jerry shrugged back and then replied: ''Yo, that wasn't my fault. You don't have to be angry with me.''_

_I sighed._

_I didn't mean to be like this._

_''I'm sorry, Jerry. It's just hard.'' , i told him and he nodded._

_''I can imagine that, but it'll be okay, i think. Maybe you just have to wait.'' , he replied and i looked funny at him._

_What was that for an advice and what the heck did he mean with that?_

_''What do you mean with that, Jerry?'' , i asked him, confused._

_Jerry eyes went wide and then he stuttered: ''Nothing. I have to go. Bye!''_

_With that, he rushed out of the apartment._

_What was that?_

_Why did he acted even more strange than usual?_

* * *

**Jerry's POV:**

My eyes went wide and i stuttered, quickly: ''Nothing. I have to go. Bye!''

Then i rushed out of the apartment before Jack could say more.

That was close.

I almost told him, what we'll do.

He couldn't know, until tomorrow.

I hope the others set everything up and Grace is also informed.

She had also informed the other girls.

Everything had to be perfect.

We just had to get them back together.

They were perfect for each other and they know it.

I also hoped that Rudy bought everything for tomorrow with Eddie.

I'm glad that he offered to buy the things.

Well, i wouldn't have the money for it, anyway.

Okay, all i had to do is to wait and to call the two tomorrow.

Easy thing, yo.

I walked home and in to my room, as Eddie called me.

''Yo Eddie, how is it rolling?'' , i greeted him in a much better mood.

Eddie replied: ''Everything is good. We're just still buying the things. Do you think they need protection?''

I laughed and answered: ''Belongs on what kind of protection you mean!''

Eddie and i started to laugh hard and we heard Rudy groaning.

''Guys! Get yourself together! The whole thing really isn't funny!'' , he told us mad.

We stopped laughing and Eddie than told me: ''Well, just wanted to tell you that you shouldn't just be lazy today. You should try to practice, what you have to say. They have to buy it.''

I rolled my eyes.

Then i replied to Eddie: ''Don't worry, yo. I'm the perfect actor. Everybody will believe me this.''

Rudy said to me: ''Of course, Jerry. Of course. You have the most important exercise tomorrow and you better don't screw it up! Did you call their moms?''

I chuckled and then told them: ''Everything is going to be good, guys, yo and yes i called them. They're getting everything ready. I can't believe that they agreed to this, yo. Well, i'll see you tomorrow then, behind the Dojo.''

Then i hung up.

Pfft. Like i couldn't do that.

**The next day at the Crawford's apartment**

**Kim's POV:**

I went out of the bed the next morning, in a bad mood.

Today was practice again but i didn't really want to come because of Jack.

Maybe, i'll just skip.

I'm better than the rest of the guys anyway and the important competition was last month.

Well, but i still have to get out of bed.

I groaned and started to change, as i saw that my dresser was empty.

''Mom?'' , i cried downstairs confused.

She came in to my room and replied: ''Yes, sweetheart?''

''Where are my clothes?'' , i asked, mad.

I hope, that was a bad joke she made with me.

I needed my clothes.

My mum chuckled.

''Sorry, that i didn't tell you. Dad is on his way to buy that new dresser for you. I put an outfit on a chair for you for today. Your clothes are in my room but just change in to the outfit.'' , she told me.

I groaned but didn't complain.

I took the outfit from the chair and walked to the shower.

Sometimes my mom was really odd but hey, i got a new dresser!

I wanted one since a really long time and it also lightened my mood, since the past days were hell for me.

All because of Jack and his jealously.

I wished, we were still together.

Wait! Why am i saying that?

I didn't want him an-

Oh who am i kidding. I still loved him and i wish, i could kiss the sense out of him.

After i had showered and changed, i sat down on my bed and looked through my Facebook messages.

They were mostly about people, asking why Jack and i broke up and i really didn't need that.

I just wrote quick answers like 'It didn't work out' and then i tried to call some of the girls.

I wanted to do something today, to distract myself from Jack.

Nobody went on her phone.

That was really strange.

I tried it again, but still nobody was there.

I groaned and went down to watch some TV.

This was going to be a boring day.

School off, i didn't want to go to the Dojo and the girls weren't there.

I groaned, as suddenly my phone ringed.

I quickly took it and saw, that Jerry called me.

I groaned again but picked up.

''Kim! Kim! You have to come to the Dojo quick! I'm trapped in Rudy's office, while the black dragons are here and trying to destroy the Dojo! I need your help! I couldn't get the others! Please help me!'' , he cried desperate in to the phone and my eyes went wide.

I had to help Jerry.

''I'll be there as soon as i can!'' , i told him and then hung up.

I rushed out of my room, the apartment and then to the Dojo.

Oh my god. The black dragons. Jerry. Hopefully everything was okay.

I saw the Dojo, but nobody yet inside. What if they already had Jerry?

I rushed in to the Dojo and cried: ''Jerry! Jerry! Is everything okay?''

Nobody answered but suddenly Jack also rushed in.

What was he doing here?

He also wanted to shout, as he suddenly saw me.

''What the heck are you doing here?'' , i asked him angry.

He wanted to snap back as we suddenly heard , the door from the Dojo getting locked and Rudy, Eddie, Jerry and Milton standing in front of it.

Oh crap. They had planned that out.

Jack looked as shocked and angry as me and tried to open the door.

''Let us out, guys!'' , Jack cried angry. ''You tricked us!''

Jerry shook his head, amused.

Rudy told us: ''You're not going to get out of here, until you made up! We don't care if you're friends or a couple again but it can't go on like this! In the two fridges are food for two weeks, you're clothes are in my office and also some sleeping arrangement. Have fun.''

Then they walked away.

Oh crap.

Jack and i stared at each other terrified and Jack whispered: ''Crap.''


	5. Lucky?

**Hay guys! Thanks for the reviews! I was happy about them, like always! :)  
**

**If you also like SIU, i would be really happy if you get a look at my Crossover story 'Kick the dance ****camp it up!' and leave a review! :)**

**Well, i hope you like the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Kim's POV:**_

_He also wanted to shout, as he suddenly saw me._

_''What the heck are you doing here?'' , i asked him angry._

_He wanted to snap back as we suddenly heard , the door from the Dojo getting locked and Rudy, Eddie, Jerry and Milton standing in front of it._

_Oh crap. They had planned that out._

_Jack looked as shocked and angry as me and tried to open the door._

_''Let us out, guys!'' , Jack cried angry. ''You tricked us!''_

_Jerry shook his head, amused._

_Rudy told us: ''You're not going to get out of here, until you made up! We don't care if you're friends or a couple again but it can't go on like this! In the two fridges are food for two weeks, you're clothes are in my office and also some sleeping arrangement. Have fun.''_

_Then they walked away._

_Oh crap._

_Jack and i stared at each other terrified and Jack whispered: ''Crap.''_

* * *

**Jack's POV:**

Rudy told us: ''You're not going to get out of here, until you made up! We don't care if you're friends or a couple again but it can't go on like this! In the two fridges are food for two weeks, you're clothes are in my office and also some sleeping arrangement. Have fun.''

Shit. They tricked us.

They knew, we would fall for it and Jerry acted really, like he was in trouble in the phone.

I stared terrified at Kim who stared back.

Then i whispered: ''Crap.''

She groaned and then started walking in to direction, Rudy's office, angry.

I sighed.

I actually had to say, i wasn't that surprised.

I was excepting, that they're trying to hook us up somehow again.

I walked after her and cried: ''Wait! Where are you going?''

Kim turned around angry and snapped: ''Away from you! The latest in two weeks, when they have to give us new food, i'm going to beat the crap out of them!''

Then she walked again in to direction, Rudy's office.

''By the way. '', she added. ''There's no way, i'm going to sleep with you in one room. I don't care where you sleep but not with me! Since i could get arrested, when you die you can come in when you want to eat something or so but not more! I don't want to see you!''

Then she finally walked in to Rudy's office and slammed the door.

I groaned and let myself fall on the bench in the practice room.

Those were going to be the most awful two weeks ever and that only because of the other Warriors.

I'm so going to kill them.

Well, actually the idea would've worked, if it wasn't Kim.

She was always totally stubborn and could never give in.

I wish i could forget this girl but i still love her.

I groaned.

Well, i should better look, where i can sleep now.

Maybe in here... With some mattress and so on...

I sighed. My back will probably be dead at the end of this two weeks and that was all Kim's fault.

Well, more the fault of the other Warriors.

How could they do that to me?

I was trying to forget here and now i'm trapped with her in the Dojo, while the guys are probably laughing their asses off.

Suddenly the door went open to the office and Kim threw to suitcases out.

One was with my clothes and on the other one was a note with Jack on it.

I could see Jerry's writing and read it:

_Hey dude. Good luck with getting your girl back, yo. Maybe here are some things that you'll need. See you in two weeks, the latest. Do something with the time, dude._

_You know that you still love her and everybody else does, too. She loves you, too and you should finally come to your senses._

_P.S.: In the stock room is also your __guitar, if you need it . See you ;)_

I rolled my eyes at the note and in there were a game boy, some games and other things to survive as a boy in a Dojo with your ex for two weeks.

I rolled my eyes as i found condoms. Really Jerry?

After i looked through the suitcase, i sat back down on the bench.

How will i survive this?

Well, we had food and everything but i couldn't stand being near by her and now only with her?

For two weeks? After we broke up?

I groaned. This was going to be awkward and awful.

I just knew it.

I just wanted to call the stupid guys at my phone, as i realised that i left it at home.

Great.

**Kim's POV:**

After i threw Jack's suitcase outside to him, i sat down on the sleeping couch and buried my head in my hands.

I couldn't believe, the guys did that.

How could they do that to me?

Especially how could my mom and Grace do that to me?

They knew from the plan and even helped them.

I saw it in the note, Grace wrote me on the suitcases she gave me.

Why did they want to hook us up again?

Jack was an ass to me and i couldn't forgive him.

I groaned and let some tears fall.

Why did this have to happen?

I still love him and he was such... Urgh.

Now, i also had to spend the next two weeks with him, alone.

They're so going to get it.

Well, in here was a fridge and also a small kitchen, that Rudy somehow bought a few months ago.

He said, he will need it sometimes.

Well, now i needed it.

Good thing, that i learned cooking from... Jack.

I groaned again and just wanted to took my phone, to kill the guys with my words, but realised that i left it at home.

Great. Could this get any worse?

Oh wait, yes it could.

If i wanted to be sooner out here, i had to make up with my stupid ex, Jack Brewer.

**With the other Warriors**

**Jerry's POV:**

''I'm so good!'' , i cried as we went in to Phil's to celebrate my master plan.

Milton rolled his eyes at me and told me: ''We understood that know, Jerry. Well, we still don't know, if it'll really work.''

This time i rolled my eyes.

''Of course, it'll work. It's fool proofed.'' , i said to him.

Eddie added: ''Yeah. Jerry himself, proofed it.''

I went bright red and Rudy and Milton laughed, hard at the joke.

''That's not fair! Would you have a better plan?'' , i asked them, mad.

Everybody stood silence and i added: ''Figured.''

Then i walked to a table and sat down.

''Besides...'' , i said. ''We finally have some silence. They're my best friends but all the bickering and ignoring each other was creeping me out, yo.''

It was true.

Kim and Jack, seeing not talking with each other was creepy especially since they were first best friends and then in a relationship.

Rudy also sat down along with Milton and Eddie and he nodded.

''Yeah, that's true. My best students, like this. Unbelievable!'' , he replied, sighing.

Milton told us: ''Well, now we can't do anything but wait. Hopefully this will all work out.''

We all nodded and then Phil came up to us, asking for our orders.

He looked at us confused and asked: ''Where is the kissy-kissy couple?''

Eddie wanted to answer: ''They're at the d-''

I kicked him under the table and he cried out in pain.

Rudy quickly finished for him: ''They're at the d- declaration of love meeting in an other town for the next two weeks. They're so in to each other, that they didn't want to miss that.''

Milton nodded and added: ''Yeah. They were totally excited and we just had to let them go.''

Phil raised an eyebrow at us but then nodded and walked away, whispering something about: 'Lovey-dovey' or so.

Milton sank deeper in to the bench and then said: ''Holy christmas nuts , that was close. If Phil knows it, soon the whole City will know it and Joan's boss will kill us.''

We all nodded and sighed relieved.

That could've gone terribly wrong.

Well, at the moment, the luck seemed to be at our side.


	6. Why?

**Hay guys! Thanks for the reviews! I was happy about them, like always! :)  
**

**Well, i'm happy anyway today but you made me even more happy! :D**

**Well, i hope you like the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Jerry's POV:**_

_We all nodded and then Phil came up to us, asking for our orders._

_He looked at us confused and asked: ''Where is the kissy-kissy couple?''_

_Eddie wanted to answer: ''They're at the d-''_

_I kicked him under the table and he cried out in pain._

_Rudy quickly finished for him: ''They're at the d- declaration of love meeting in an other town for the next two weeks. They're so in to each other, that they didn't want to miss that.''_

_Milton nodded and added: ''Yeah. They were totally excited and we just had to let them go.''_

_Phil raised an eyebrow at us but then nodded and walked away, whispering something about: 'Lovey-dovey' or so._

_Milton sank deeper in to the bench and then said: ''Holy christmas nuts , that was close. If Phil knows it, soon the whole City will know it and Joan's boss will kill us.''_

_We all nodded and sighed relieved._

_That could've gone terribly wrong._

_Well, at the moment, the luck seemed to be at our side._

* * *

**With Kim and Jack**

**Jack's POV:**

It were two hours now, since we're stuck at the Dojo and Kim was still at the office.

I just sat on a mattress, thinking about the best ways to kill the guys, when i'm out here.

How did they even come up with such a bad idea?

Did they want to kill me or something like this?

I groaned and looked at the suitcase, that the guys put me together.

I took the game boy out and started playing.

I had nothing better to do.

Well, my guitar was down in the stock room...

No. The last time, i played the guitar , was as i played a song for Kim at the competition.

I definitely had to buy myself a new guitar.

To much memories.

I groaned again and tried to concentrate on the game, as the door to the office went open.

I just saw , how Kim put something down on the floor and closed it again.

There was a plate with sandwiches on it.

I sighed. She couldn't even give it me herself.

Wow, that we ever went that far.

It was creepy but i couldn't talk to her anyway, right now.

Well, but my stomach growled at the moment and i started eating the sandwiches.

They were really good and just how i liked it.

At least she remembered that.

Even though, i would be more happy if we make up.

I miss her like crazy and we broke up not to long ago.

I just wanted to hear her voice again, wanted to kiss and hold her again and to be happy with her again.

I sighed.

I had to talk to her.

She did a fault as well as me, but i could not live like that.

Even though, i still wanted to beat the crap out of this macho, who flirted with her.

He obviously wanted something from her.

I couldn't let it stay like this.

She was way to important to me.

Luckily in the suitcases were also paper and pencils.

I took one paper and a pencil and started writing a short note:

_Kim, i know that you're angry, but we have to talk. Come to me, if you're ready for it ._

_P.S.: Thanks for the sandwiches._

I put the note on the plate , quickly opened the door to the office, only to see Kim asleep.

She looked so beautiful.

I sighed. At least she could sleep, even though it wasn't that late yet.

Well, she probably fall asleep from all the anger that made her tired.

I smiled slightly at her, put the plate with the note on Rudy's table and then walked out.

Maybe some music won't be that bad.

**Two hours later**

**Kim's POV:**

I woke up after a nap, at the sleeping couch.

I was really tired from all the fighting and so on and it felt good to sleep a little.

Well, but that didn't solve my problem.

I was locked in the Dojo with my ex- boyfriend and still love, Jack Brewer.

I groaned and looked confused at the table from Rudy.

There was the plate, i gave Jack with the sandwiches.

Well, the sandwiches weren't there anymore.

I stood up and saw that on it was a note.

I opened it and read it.

_Kim, i know that you're angry, but we have to talk. Come to me, if you're ready for it ._

_P.S.: Thanks for the sandwiches._

My eyes went wide, at what stood there.

He wanted to talk.

Well, but i wasn't ready for that yet.

Who did he think, he was?

He broke my heart with what he did.

Yes, i still loved him but i was crushed and that out of a good reason.

I sighed, as i suddenly heard a guitar playing.

Why did Jack has his guitar here?

I went to the door and opened it a crack.

On one of the mattress was Jack sitting and playing and singing.

_What I got to do to make you love me? _  
_What I got to do to make you care? _  
_What do I do when lightning strikes me? _  
_And I wake to find that you're not there? _

_What I got to do to make you want me? _  
_What I got to do to be heard? _  
_What do I say when its all over? (babe) _  
_Sorry seems to be the hardest word _

_It's sad, so sad _  
_It's a sad, sad situation _  
_And it's getting more and more absurd _  
_It's so sad so sad _  
_Why can't we talk it over? _  
_Oh it seems to me _  
_Sorry seems to be the hardest word_

_What I do to make you want me?  
What I got to do to be heard?  
What do I say when it's all over?  
Sorry seems to be the hardest word _

I had tears in my eyes by now.

I still knew, that he sang me that song, the last time that we had a fight.

Well, but this fight was huge.

I wasn't ready yet.

It happened to much.

I opened the door completely and looked directly in to Jack's beautiful brown eyes, that i loved so much.

Then i told him: ''I'm sorry, Jack but i'm not ready yet.''

With that i walked back in to the office and let myself fall on the sleeping couch, crying.

Why did this have to be so hard? Why did this have to happen?

We were so happy together and then he got all jealous and everything.

Now, the relationship is ruined.

I still had to think, about what he sung.

I loved the song and he sung it with all of his heart.

Should i really make up with him?


	7. Not good!

**Hay guys! Thanks for the reviews! I was happy about them, like always! :)  
**

**I would be even more happy if you get a look at my crossover and my other Kickin' it story 'Far, far away'! :D**

**Well, hope you'll enjoy this chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Kim's POV:**_

_I opened the door completely and looked directly in to Jack's beautiful brown eyes, that i loved so much._

_Then i told him: ''I'm sorry, Jack but i'm not ready yet.''_

_With that i walked back in to the office and let myself fall on the sleeping couch, crying._

_Why did this have to be so hard? Why did this have to happen?_

_We were so happy together and then he got all jealous and everything._

_Now, the relationship is ruined._

_I still had to think, about what he sung._

_I loved the song and he sung it with all of his heart._

_Should i really make up with him?_

* * *

**The next day**

**Rudy's POV:**

Milton, Eddie and Jerry would come every minute, to talk through our plan.

Jerry said something about, helping them more out, if they don't come to their senses now.

Well, they're only in there a day.

If Kim didn't kill him so far, we may have good chances.

I sighed.

This was actually really wrong and me being the adult, should have told the guys, that we shouldn't do that but of course i didn't say no.

I didn't even think about it.

I just said yes because the ex- couple was seriously annoying me.

They didn't talk a word to each other since they broke up and you could've cut the tension between them in the same room with a knife.

I groaned, as suddenly the doorbell rang.

Normally, we did such meetings always at the Dojo but oh, well...

I hope, Kim didn't break anything inside there because she was so angry.

I went to the door and opened it.

In front of it stood Jerry, Eddie and Milton, grinning like fools.

''Yo, Rudy!'' , Jerry greeted me, cheerfully and i rolled my eyes but let them in.

We went in to the living room and then Milton said: ''Eddie said, he saw something really great, looking in to the Dojo!''

I looked at Eddie, waiting for him to say something.

''Well, i was walking there and then i saw Jack, singing to Kim something and Kim had tears in her eyes, i think!'' , Eddie told us excited and my eyes went wide.

Were they really that quick?

I thought they were to stubborn to realize something this quick.

''What happened then, Eddie? '' , i asked him excited and he seemed to think.

''Uhmmm... Kim shut the door to your office close and Jack started crying , i think.'' , Eddie replied and i face palmed myself.

The eyes of Jerry and Milton went also wide.

''That's not good, yo!'' , Jerry exclaimed shocked and disappointed, that his plan didn't work.

''What should we do now? They're fighting even more!'' , Milton said , worried.

I shook my head and started thinking.

What could we do?

We somehow had to get them back together, without that someone ended up with a broken leg in the hospital.

But how?

**In the Dojo**

**Jack's POV:**

I woke up the next morning, on one of the mattress in the Dojo.

Wait. Why was i in the Dojo?

Besides me was my guitar.

Suddenly the memories of yesterday came back to me.

My back hurt like crazy and i silently promised myself again, to kill the guys, when i'm out here.

I still remembered, how i sung 'Sorry seems to be the hardest word' for Kim yesterday and she just said, that she couldn't talk about it, right now.

She wasn't ready, yet.

I groaned. Why did this have to be so complicated?

Why the heck, did the guys have to do that?

Did i ask them for it? No.

Did Kim ask them for it? Probably not.

I groaned as i tried to get my back okay again.

I won't survive the next two weeks, if i have to sleep on the mattresses every night.

I tried to stretch a little, to ease the pain but nothing helped.

I sighed. Maybe i should take a shower.

I went to my suitcase and put some fresh clothes out of it along with my shampoo and hair products.

What? I didn't wake up with perfect hair every morning.

After i had all my things, i went downstairs to the shower rooms.

In Rudy's office was a way better shower, but Kim would never let me in.

She was probably still sleeping anyway.

I took a shower and got myself ready.

As i went back upstairs i saw Kim in the practice room, beating up a dummy.

As she saw me her eyes widened.

''Hey.'' , i greeted her, trying to make conversation.

''Hey.'' , she replied shy.

Suddenly she got angry and started kicking and punching me.

What the heck was wrong with that girl?

I blocked all her punches but at some point she flipped me over and i fell on the floor with my back.

So much about, getting my back better.

I cried at her in disbelieve: ''What the heck was that, Kim?''

**Kim's POV:**

He cried at me in disbelieve: ''What the heck was that, Kim?''

I didn't exactly know, why i did it but it felt awesome.

Well, i actually knew.

I did it because i was angry.

Because he messed up my feelings and he stole my heart and then broke it.

I couldn't live with him but also not without him.

This guy was driving me nuts.

He still waited for an answer and i replied: ''For breaking my heart.''

Then i turned around and crossed my arms.

Tears were falling by now.

Jack said to me, still not believing, what i did: ''Did you forget, that i tried to apologize to you, yesterday?''

Oh, no. I didn't forget that but i was still freaking mad.

''It doesn't matter, Jack. You totally hurt me. I love you and you just hurt me.'' , i told him and turned back around to him, tears streaming down my face.

Jack's look suddenly softened and he took the steps to me but i backed away.

''I don't want this, Jack. I want to forget you. You hurt me, even though i l-''

Suddenly i was cut off by a familiar pair of lips on mine.

It felt like my whole body was on fire.

Like with every kiss from Jack

I kissed back automatically but suddenly after 10 seconds, i realized what i was doing.

I pushed him away but Jack looked desperate at me.

''Kim, please don't be like that. I'm sorry and i still love you.'' , Jack pleaded me but i shook my head.

I let more tears escape and then said: ''I can't do this.''

With that i rushed back in to Rudy's office.

I heard Jack, screaming one time frustrated and i just let myself fall on the couch, crying even harder.


	8. Do it

**Hay guys! Thanks for the reviews! I was happy about them, like always! :)  
**

**Well, since my story Far, far away is ending soon and i'm searching for a new story idea , i always love to get requests! :D**

**Well, if you have a story for Kickin' it or eventually also Austin&Ally (not sure about that yet) , that you want me to write, write me a message! :D**

**Well, i hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**If you have ideas, what also can happen between Jack and Kim write me a message!**

**R.I.P. Nelson Mandela :( **

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: I'm looking desperately for a beta - reader for disney shows like SIU , Kickin' it and Austin&Ally. If you have a fee place and maybe could beta - read me, please write me a message! :)**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Kim's POV:**_

_''I don't want this, Jack. I want to forget you. You hurt me, even though i l-''_

_Suddenly i was cut off by a familiar pair of lips on mine._

_It felt like my whole body was on fire._

_Like with every kiss from Jack_

_I kissed back automatically but suddenly after 10 seconds, i realized what i was doing._

_I pushed him away but Jack looked desperate at me._

_''Kim, please don't be like that. I'm sorry and i still love you.'' , Jack pleaded me but i shook my head._

_I let more tears escape and then said: ''I can't do this.''_

_With that i rushed back in to Rudy's office._

_I heard Jack, screaming one time frustrated and i just let myself fall on the couch, crying even harder._

* * *

**Jack's POV:**

''Kim, please don't be like that. I'm sorry and i still love you.'' , i pleaded her but she shook her head.

I was at the verge of crying as well, by now.

I really love her, still and i was so stupid to be so jealous.

I did a huge mistake and i knew that now.

More tears were falling down her face and she then said: ''I can't do this.''

Then she rushed back in to Rudy's office and i let myself fall on the the mattress.

Why was this so complicated?

I meant, the kiss was amazing that we just shared and she couldn't have felt nothing.

I groaned and buried my head in my hands.

Kim and i, that was something special and it was all over.

I really wanted, to make her mine again but i had no idea how.

I sighed. In that moment, i just wished that the guys at least had given me more than just my guitar, to get her back.

Well, what should've been this more? I had no idea.

Gosh, i just wished, this two weeks are soon over.

I had the feeling, that it'll get only worse.

Kim was totally furious at me and an other fight with her, i really didn't need.

Normally we made out to make up.

Well, we actually did make out but then she just got sad and ran in to Rudy's office.

I groaned again and just laid down on the mattress.

I couldn't help but let some tears fall.

Yeah, i know i should be the strong one and Jack Brewer shouldn't cry but it was just hard.

I sighed again as i suddenly saw Jerry at the Dojo door, waving at me.

I got angry. I'm so going to kill this guy.

I walked up to him with a mad face and then started shouting at him through the door: ''How could you do that to me? I'm going to die in here!''

Okay, i overreacted a bit but my back really killed me and the fact, that Kim was like that, too.

Jerry looked a bit guilty and then cried back: ''Look, dude. I didn't mean to let it go like this. I actually thought, you would make out two hours after being alone in here.''

I rolled my eyes at the comment and then told him: ''Get me out of here!''

Jerry shook his head and then he replied: ''Sorry, no can do, yo. You have to do this two weeks. You guys have to come back together, yo. You know that you love her, Eddie saw you, crying over her and i can tell, that you also cried just minutes ago. You have to get her back.''

I sighed and felt tears in my eyes again.

''I know, that i still love her but i totally screwed it up and she doesn't want to have anything to do with me. This idea was your worst one, ever Jerry. Seriously. This won't be good. I'm just going to be dead, soon because of my hurting back and the fact that Kim will probably kill me.'' , i told him.

''Dude. You just have to try. Don't give up. You have two whole weeks ahead of you and besides, you're Jack Brewer, yo. Every girl wants to have you.'' , he said to me.

Then he looked somewhere outside and added: ''I have to go. Good luck.''

Then he was out of sight and i groaned.

_'Every girl, except Kim.' _I thought to myself and sighed.

**Kim's POV:  
**

''I know, that i still love her but i totally screwed it up and she doesn't want to have anything to do with me. This idea was your worst one, ever Jerry. Seriously. This won't be good. I'm just going to be dead, soon because of my hurting back and the fact that Kim will probably kill me.'' , he told Jerry and my eyes went wide.

I already heard, that he still loves me but this time he sounded even more desperate.

Gosh, why was he doing it so hard for me?

Well, maybe i should be at least a bit nicer...

But not today anymore.

I had to think about this.

Besides, one more day on the mattress won't kill him, right?

Gosh, why was i even thinking like that?

He didn't deserve it and i was just hurting myself with this.

Well, but he was hurt as well...

Why did i have to fall in love with Jack?

Why out of all people him?

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

I just wanted to shout at Jack to go away, as Grace came in.

''How the heck did you come in here?'' , i asked her confused and mad, about what she did.

She rolled her eyes and replied: ''Hey, you, too. Rudy gave me the keys of the back door. The guys told me that Jack cried over you.''

My eyes widened a little again but i ignored it.

I couldn't soften again.

I crossed my arms and told her: ''I don't care about that. He made me cry more than one time.''

Grace rolled her eyes.

Then she said to me: ''Kim. Come finally back to your senses. This guy loves you more than anything and he would do everything to be your boyfriend again. You won't find someone like Jack, again.''

I groaned and then replied: ''He broke my heart Grace out of jealousy . You wouldn't react better if the guy, you like would do that.''

She just tolled her eyes again and then put a hand on my shoulder.

I realized now, that i was shaking.

''I probably wouldn't but it's wrong and you know that. Think about it. You have two weeks to figure this out. Earlier, you won't come out of here.'' , she told me and with that walked out.

I groaned and let myself fall on the couch.


	9. IMPORTANT!

**Okay guys i need your help! I'm a bit busted with ideas, what could all other happen at the Dojo and i'd love to hear your ideas! The people who help me, also gets a shout out! :D**

**I'm really desperate and i'd love to hear some ideas :/**

**Love you guys as always xx**


	10. Think about it

**Hay guys! Thanks for the reviews and the help!**

**I have an approximate picture, how the story will go and it's a mix of your and mine ideas (sadly i can't put all in it) :)**

**Well, i hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Kim's POV:**_

_She rolled her eyes and replied: ''Hey, you, too. Rudy gave me the keys of the back door. The guys told me that Jack cried over you.''_

_My eyes widened a little again but i ignored it._

_I couldn't soften again._

_I crossed my arms and told her: ''I don't care about that. He made me cry more than one time.''_

_Grace rolled her eyes._

_Then she said to me: ''Kim. Come finally back to your senses. This guy loves you more than anything and he would do everything to be your boyfriend again. You won't find someone like Jack, again.''_

_I groaned and then replied: ''He broke my heart Grace out of jealousy . You wouldn't react better if the guy, you like would do that.''_

_She just tolled her eyes again and then put a hand on my shoulder._

_I realized now, that i was shaking._

_''I probably wouldn't but it's wrong and you know that. Think about it. You have two weeks to figure this out. Earlier, you won't come out of here.'' , she told me and with that walked out._

_I groaned and let myself fall on the couch._

* * *

**The next day**

**Kim's POV:**

Day three and i was still crushed.

I just woke up and all i could think was the talk with Jack and then the talk with Grace, yesterday.

I had no idea what to do, with all what happened.

Jack wanted me back, i know that but i was still not over all of this.

Sure, i love him with all of my heart but he makes it pretty hard to forgive him.

I groaned and stood up from the sleeping couch.

Then i went to the fridge , since my stomach was growling.

Here was also a kitchen and i didn't want to eat french toast again.

I looked through the fridge.

Hmmm... Maybe i could do some chicken in the oven and some potatoes.

I didn't have anything better to do anyway and i'm pretty hungry.

Jack once taught me, how to cook it.

He also said, it's one of his favorite meals...

Not that i would care.

I started preparing the whole thing and tried to get my thoughts somewhere else, than to Jack.

I was thinking, about maybe let him sleep at the sleeping couch , too.

The mattresses were pretty hard and i didn't want to kill him...

Well, even though i want to kill Grace, Jerry and the others right now.

They were so stupid, for doing that to me.

I thought, they knew Jack and me better.

Well, i also thought, Jack knew me better.

That he was jealous because of David...

Gosh, i didn't even like the boy that much as a friend.

I groaned and put the finished chicken and potatoes on two plates with some vegetables.

I slowly opened the door to the office, to see Jack, sitting there and playing something on his guitar.

He didn't notice me yet and i just wanted to put the plate with his food on the floor in front of the door, as he suddenly asked me: ''Kim?''

My head shot up and i looked in to his big brown eyes, that i always got lost in.

''I-i d-id some f-food and i thought, you may want something , too.'' , i stuttered.

Great, Kim.

You couldn't even talk normal around your ex.

**Jack's POV:**

''I-i d-id some f-food and i thought, you may want something , too.'' , Kim stuttered.

Wow. That was the first time, i ever heard her stuttering and then because of me.

She was totally nervous and my eyes widened a bit as i saw the plate with food.

Did she remember that it was one of my favorite things to eat?

First the french toast and now that?

''That's really nice from you.'' , i told her.

Kim gave me a weak smile and nodded.

''Only because i can't stand you, that doesn't mean that i want you to die.'' , she replied.

Ouch. Well, i kinda deserved that.

''How is sleeping on the mattresses?'' , she asked, mocking and i rolled my eyes.

I really thought, that this conversation was going somewhere.

''Awful. Well, you can sleep at Rudy's couch.'' , i replied and she rolled her eyes at well.

She just wanted to walk back in to the office, as i cried out to her: ''What can i do that you forgive me?''

Kim turned around one last time and then replied: ''At the moment, nothing. Or starting to think, what a total idiot you was, would be a great start.''

With that she walked back in to the office.

I groaned.

What did she mean with thinking about what an idiot i am?

Didn't i do that already and didn't i already apologize?

This girl was confusing me totally but i was crazy about her.

What could i do to make her mine again?

I groaned and suddenly saw some movements at the door of the Dojo.

Who was there?

**Jerry's POV:**

Crap! Jack almost saw Eddie and me!

We were at the door of the Dojo, listening to what Kim and Jack were talking about.

Milton gave us a creepy thing, where you can hear through doors or so.

Jack seemed to notice us and we quickly ran away.

As we caught our breath in front of Phil's, where we should meet up with Rudy and Milton, i grinned.

They were standing in front of Phil's , looking confused at us while we were still out of breath.

Well, what we heard, was interesting, yo.

Milton looked confused at my grin and asked: ''Why are you so happy?''

I told them what happened and now Rudy also grinned.

''Well, i'm kinda disappointed that they aren't even sleeping in the same room but it seems to go okay. Maybe, your plan was better than i thought, Jerry.'' , he told me.

I rolled my eyes.

''My plan is brilliant. It will work. Now Jack has to come to his senses and Kim has to give in and they'll live happily ever after.'' , i replied and everyone rolled their eyes at me.

''What?'' , i asked them confused.

Rudy just rolled his eyes again and Milton chuckled.

''Jerry, if it would be that easy, they wouldn't even have thought in the first place.'', he said to me and i rolled my eyes.

They were really clueless or was i the one clueless?

''It really is that easy, yo. They just need to calm down, yo.'' , i replied and the other three groaned.

What did i say wrong and what's up with all of the groaning?

**Later that day , back in the Dojo**

**Jack's POV:**

It was evening now and i was really tired.

Even though, the thought of the hard mattresses killed me.

Why couldn't the guys at least have put two couches up?

I sighed and laid down on the mattresses after i changed.

I already felt the hard feeling in my back again and i groaned, annoyed.

Kim had it good.

She could sleep on Rudy's comfortable sleeping couch.

Kim and i once slept there, as we were locked in the Dojo.

Well, at that time we still were together.

I groaned again, as suddenly the door to the office went open.

''Jack?'' , Kim whispered in to the already dark room.

I turned around to her to see her in her P.J.'s .

''Yes?'' , i asked confused.

Kim sighed.

Then she replied: ''Come in here. You can sleep on the couch, too. You can't do karate anymore, if your back is dead and we need you for the competitions.''

I sighed relieved and stood up even though the words kinda hurt.

I walked to her in the office and Kim told me: ''You'll stay on your side or i'll punch you, where the sun never shines.''

With that she laid down on the inside of the couch.

I sighed and laid down on the other side.

She went as far away from me and i didn't dare to come closer.

Well, at least i'd get some real sleep , now.


	11. Wake up!

**Hay guys! Thanks for the reviews! :D**

**I'm happy about every single review and i'm even more happy that so much more people are reading the story now! :D**

**I'm happy, that so many guys are reading this and i'm posting a new story for Kickin' it soon :)**

**Well, i hope you guys like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Jack's POV:**_

_I groaned again, as suddenly the door to the office went open._

_''Jack?'' , Kim whispered in to the already dark room._

_I turned around to her to see her in her P.J.'s ._

_''Yes?'' , i asked confused._

_Kim sighed._

_Then she replied: ''Come in here. You can sleep on the couch, too. You can't do karate anymore, if your back is dead and we need you for the competitions.''_

_I sighed relieved and stood up even though the words kinda hurt._

_I walked to her in the office and Kim told me: ''You'll stay on your side or i'll punch you, where the sun never shines.''_

_With that she laid down on the inside of the couch._

_I sighed and laid down on the other side._

_She went as far away from me and i didn't dare to come closer._

_Well, at least i'd get some real sleep , now._

* * *

**The next morning**

**Kim's POV:**

I woke up the next morning, feeling two strong arms around me and tingling all over my body.

I blinked two times to see, that i was cuddled up to Jack.

Oh gosh and i had my arms around him, too!

Shit! Why was i so stupid and let him sleep here with me?

Well, but we actually started sleeping at the other ends of the couch...

Old habits in sleep, i guess...

Wouldn't be the first time, that we slept somewhere together...

Not like that! I'm still a virgin to your information!

But this was wrong, really wrong!

He couldn't know, that we woke up like this!

I tried to get out of his grip but he didn't move an inch.

Even though i was a black belt, he was still way much stronger than me.

I groaned and tried it again, as he suddenly started to stir.

Great. Now i'm busted.

He still tried to get me and when he sees us in a position like this.

I had to do something.

Then i suddenly got an idea i gave him a quick kiss on the lips and he jumped a side a bit and i got out of his grip quick, standing up.

He woke up and looked confused and shocked at me.

My eyes also went wide and i touched my lips, which were tingling only from the touch.

Why did i also have to kiss him to get out of his grip?!

I was so stupid!

''Kim...'' , Jack started but i quickly cut him off, angry: ''Just finally get out of here! It was nice enough from me, to let you sleep here!''

Jack eyes widened again but he didn't even try to complain.

Instead of that he quickly rushed out of the office and i let myself fall on the couch, groaning.

I shouldn't have had let him sleep here with me.

I should've known, that it'll end as awkward as this.

Now, i was even more confused, especially about my feelings to Jack.

I was mad like crazy but i still loved him even though, he hurt me like crazy with his stupid jealously.

I groaned again. Why did this have to happen to my relationship?

Why did he has to be jealous and now i was questioning all of this?

What should i do?

Did he know, that i kissed him?

Well, of course he knew, he woke up because of it.

What did he think about this?

What did **I **think about this?

**Jack's POV:**

''Kim...'' , i started but she quickly cut me off, angry: ''Just finally get out of here! It was nice enough from me, to let you sleep here!''

My eyes widened at her outburst but i knew , there was no need to complain.

So i just rushed out of the office.

What the heck was that?

Let me tell you guys, that i was awake before Kim.

I tightened my grip on her on purpose, even though i really fell asleep in an other position and i also knew that she kissed me, to get me awake and get out of my grip.

Well, i only jumped a bit because i didn't except her to kiss me and then she just shouted at me.

Why didn't she want to talk to me?

I groaned and sat down on a mattress, as i suddenly saw that someone rolled a bed in here.

I looked on it and saw a note from Rudy:

_Well, since we guys saw you on the couch and i'm pretty sure that Kim will kill you this morning... Okay anyway, if you didn't get killed: We brought you the bed in here that you still can walk and do karate after this two weeks. Don't get your hopes down, it'll work somehow. :)_

_Rudy_

_P.S.: The two weeks won't get shorter if you cry over her. Do something. She'll forgive you eventually if you really show her, how sorry you are._

I sat down on the bed.

Not as comfortable as at home or as Rudy's sleeping couch (heck, was that thing comfortable!) but it'll work.

Well, but i still had no explanation to Kim's reaction.

If she really didn't like me anymore , why did she kiss me to wake me up?

She also could've kicked me in the guts to wake me up.

That was my first suggestion, what she'll do but i had enough courage to lay there still.

Well, and Kim could kick really hard.

She once kicked Jerry in the guts and he couldn't walk right for the next two weeks anymore.

I sighed and tried to order my thoughts.

First waking up, cuddled and then the kiss.

She couldn't hate me but she was still really angry and didn't want to let me near her.

I read Rudy's P.S. over and over again.

_The two weeks won't get shorter if you cry over her. Do something. She'll forgive you eventually if you really show her, how sorry you are._

I tried to show it to her, but she won't let me near her.

What should i do?

I kissed her and she hurt me.

I played a song for her and she broke out in tears.

Should i may write her a letter?

Well, that would be the safest plan so far.

No kicks and no tears or at least i won't see them at first.

Gosh, i never wanted to make her cry!

I love her with all of my heart and she won't hear me out.

Well , maybe she'll read me out.


	12. Letters and decisions

**Hay guys! Thanks for the reviews! :D**

**Well, here's going to be the letter from Jack in this chapter and a little more :D**

**I changed the storyline in my head a bit but i hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE OVER 100 REVIEWS! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Jack's POV:**_

_I read Rudy's P.S. over and over again._

_The two weeks won't get shorter if you cry over her. Do something. She'll forgive you eventually if you really show her, how sorry you are._

_I tried to show it to her, but she won't let me near her._

_What should i do?_

_I kissed her and she hurt me._

_I played a song for her and she broke out in tears._

_Should i may write her a letter?_

_Well, that would be the safest plan so far._

_No kicks and no tears or at least i won't see them at first._

_Gosh, i never wanted to make her cry!_

_I love her with all of my heart and she won't hear me out._

_Well , maybe she'll read me out._

* * *

**Kim's POV:**

I just came out of the shower and had changed, as i suddenly saw something on the desk in the office.

There was a note, from Jack, again.

I wanted to throw it away, as i saw what stood there at the top.

_Kim, i know that you're angry but please read this if i mean anything to you, still._

I rolled my eyes at that comment but my heart sank also a little.

Of course, he still meant something to me.

I sighed and then opened the note. Reading wouldn't hurt more than it already did, right?

_Dear Kim,_

_I'm not good at this things and normally i'm also not writing letters to anyone but i think in that case, it's necessary now. Look, i know that you don't want to talk to me and i maybe thought that you'll read me out, at least. __Kim, i never wanted it to end like this. I love you more than anything and you know that. I don't regret the year, we were together and all i wish, is that it goes on again. I didn't mean to be jealous and i really regret it. I shouldn't have been but i never meant to destroy everything we had._

_I know, that the past weeks, weren't as you wished it , too. Me, neither but i don't want to loose you. You're to important for me and you're the only girl i love. I couldn't stand the fact, that you'll move on one day with an other guy. I never could've stayed it. Not even as we were only best friends and i tried to hide my feelings for you. They were always there and i can't just put them away and i hope, you still feel something for me , too. If i could, i would take everything back i did and said, if you would love me again._

_I don't know, if i could convince you now or if you think even worse of me but i really meant this and please don't forget the time, we had because of this fight. It's not worth it , i think and i just want you, again. I want my best friend and girlfriend again. I really mean this and i'm also writing this under tears now and i just hope that you may can forgive me. _

_If it really is that impossible to come back together with me, maybe as friends but please don't let me stay here alone. I need you Kim and i don't want to let you go , completely. Just give me a sign, anything that i know that we may have a chance again or that you can forgive me. I don't know, anything but don't let me stay in the dark. Don't let all of this affect the 'us' so bad. _

_Well, but if you really hate me, please tell me it. I just want to know and not that all hiding thing. We both know, that it just hurts and is everything but good or nice or... I don't know. This is all the truth what i wrote and only the truth._

_With all of my heart_

_Jack_

Tears were streaming down my face, by the time i finished reading this.

It was really touching, there was no point in denying it and wow.

I never saw Jack , writing a letter but wow.

I didn't really know what to think about that, even though my anger was still not completely away.

Should i forgive him, now?

Was i really ready for that? I didn't think so.

He should just finally give me some time, until i was ready.

Jack made me mad. Furious.

He hurt me like crazy and one single letter won't change that.

Those two weeks weren't necessary. I needed time and that not in a sticky Dojo in Rudy's office, where i barely can do anything.

I groaned and pushed myself off the couch again.

I had to talk to this guy, about that he just should leave me alone for now.

Couldn't he finally give me a break?

**Jack's POV:**

I was waiting for Kim to react on the note.

I was afraid but excited at the same time, about how she'll react.

Will she hate me even more?

I just need to know, if i'll ever have a chance again. Not more.

Just a slight hope in the dark or like it said.

I love her to much to let her go without fighting.

Every single word in the letter was the truth and only the truth.

I sighed and laid back down on the bed, that the guys brought me.

At least my back wasn't killing me anymore.

I was still lost in thoughts, as the door to Rudy's office opened and Kim came out.

I quickly sat up and stared in to her brown eyes that were full of tears.

Oh gosh. I didn't mean to bring her to cry again.

I just wanted to tell her, what really was going on.

''Hey.'' , i greeted her shy and she nodded, walking up to me.

She stood across from me and i saw some tears escape.

I just wanted to hold and comfort her right now.

''Jack.'' , Kim said and sighed.

I just waited for her to continue.

She did want to tell me something important but couldn't get herself to it.

I could see that.

''Kim, please tell me something.'' , i pleaded her and she just sighed again, looking down.

After 10 minutes of dead silence she looked back up.

Then she told me: ''Jack, i was really touched by the letter you wrote me and i would lie, if i say that i don't have any feelings for you anymore. It's just... I need more time. This whole thing.''

She let out a sniffle laugh: ''This whole thing here, the plan is just stupid. Well, the letter was a good idea and everything but two weeks here won't change my mind.''

I looked down at that.

Kim put a hand on my shoulder and then added: ''I need some time to think. That's nothing i can decide from today to tomorrow. It happened to much.''

I nodded, looking down.

She needed time. I understood that.

I sighed and told her: ''I am really sorry and i just wished to be yours again and you to be mine again but if you need time, take the time. I'll be waiting for you.''

Kim smiled at me and then said: ''I know.''

Then she kissed me for 10 seconds and i kissed back, knowing that was the last kiss for now.

I had to wait but i'll wait and i hope that it'll be worth it.

Well, it was always worth it, waiting for Kim.

As we broke apart, she gave me one last weak smile and then walked back in to Rudy's office.

**Behind the Dojo**

**Jerry's POV:**

''What should we do now? She needs more time. Those two weeks would be waisted, wouldn't they?'' , Milton asked us and even though, i loved my plan also i could only nod.

We all knew Kim. She won't change her mind that soon.

Well, but we should help them somehow , shouldn't we?

Could we even help them at the moment?

''We can't do anything, anymore except being there for them. We should let them out and now that we now, in which site of the book they are, we should just help them, if they ask us for it.'' , Rudy told us.

I looked a bit down.

Finally i had a good plan and now it was all over.

''So much about my genius plan.'' , i mumbled and the others laughed.

Rudy said to me: ''Well, it wasn't that bad. At least we all know more now.''

I grunted but didn't say anything anymore.

Well, time to get the guys out.

As i know Kim, she probably would have destroyed the Dojo after the first week, after the events now and because she was angry at us.

Maybe it was better that way.

* * *

**I tried to make the chapter longer and i hope you guys liked it! :)**

**I'm not good in writing letters, either but i hope it was good :D**

**Don't worry, the story is not at it's end! :D**


	13. I'm going home

**Hay guys! :D**

******Thank you so much for the 13 reviews! I decided to always reply to your reviews from now on :)**

_******GirlonFire07** : I really was afraid, that you guys don't like it but thank you so much! :D_

_**lastorywriter** : Thank you really much! Well, updated already one day later :D_

**_Anialoveskick :_**_ Thank you and i did :)_

_**Guest 1** : Well, sometimes we girls are really stubborn :D_

**_KickForever99 : _**_Thank you really much for the review :)_

**_gigi9963 :_**_ Thank you :)_

**_UnbreakableWarrior_**_ :Even though , i didn't really get the first part, thank you :D_

_**LoveYouForeverAndMore** : Awww, thank you really much, sweetie! :)_

**_KarateGirl77_**_ : Haha thank you, i'm glad you liked the letter and the chapter! :)_

**_AllisseLove : _**_Thanks girlie :)__  
_

_**Guest 2:** Thank you :)_

**_swagmasterlol:_**_ Oh my god, wow :o Never thought, someone would cry because of my letters (if they would, then because they are so bad :D ) :) Haha yes, Kim is really stubborn and that would be some dream but sadly it isn't :D Thanks for the review :)_

**_Kickohkick :_**_ Awww, thank you really much :)_

**Thanks for them again! :)**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Jerry's POV:**_

Well, but we should help them somehow , shouldn't we?

Could we even help them at the moment?

''We can't do anything, anymore except being there for them. We should let them out and now that we now, in which site of the book they are, we should just help them, if they ask us for it.'' , Rudy told us.

I looked a bit down.

Finally i had a good plan and now it was all over.

''So much about my genius plan.'' , i mumbled and the others laughed.

Rudy said to me: ''Well, it wasn't that bad. At least we all know more now.''

I grunted but didn't say anything anymore.

Well, time to get the guys out.

As i know Kim, she probably would have destroyed the Dojo after the first week, after the events now and because she was angry at us.

Maybe it was better that way.

* * *

**Jack's POV:**

I still sat on the bed after the talk and last kiss for now from Kim.

Why did this all have to happen?

I groaned. Now i had to spend one and a half week, being bored to death.

If i tried to convince Kim again, she would only get angry again and then i would never have a chance with her again.

I groaned again and then wanted to play some game boy again, as suddenly the door to the Dojo opened and Jerry, Rudy, Eddie and Milton came in.

I looked confused at them.

What were they doing here?

Did i miss something?

Milton and Eddie smiled guilty at me and i just rolled my eyes.

I was a bit mad at them but not that mad anymore.

Maybe, it wasn't that bad to be here the past days.

I at least thought a bit about what happened and what should happen now.

''Hey.'' , Jerry greeted me and i looked at them questioning.

''What are you guys doing here?'' , i asked, confused.

The door to Rudy's office opened and Kim stood in the doorway shocked and angry.

She shouted at them: ''What did you t-''

''KIM!'' , Rudy screamed and she stood silent immediately.

Kim jumped a bit back and stood silent now.

I was still confused.

Why were they here?

Didn't they do enough trouble?

Kim now also walked up to us, still angry and waiting for Rudy to continue.

Rudy sighed.

''Before you guys kill me, it was Jerry's idea.'' , he started and i rolled my eyes.

Of course. Who else?

''Well, okay we all helped but we thought it'll may help. We realized now, that it won't and you can come out now. We won't try any plans anymore and we're sorry.'' , he continued and the other three nodded.

Kim crossed her arms and i groaned.

Well, at least i could go home now.

I couldn't do anything here anymore, anyway.

''Well.'' , i said after a while. ''I'm going to take my things and go home. See you guys in two days, when i really slept this time.''

I looked one last time at Kim, who looked still angry back and i sighed.

With that i walked out, leaving the others alone.

I really couldn't wait for my bed at home and some time alone for real this time.

**Kim's POV:**

''Well.'' , Jack said after a while. ''I'm going to take my things and go home. See you guys in two days, when i really slept this time.''

He looked one last time at me and i looked still mad back.

Then he walked out, leaving me with that idiots alone.

I glared at them and Milton, Eddie and Jerry looked totally afraid at me.

Rudy just mustered me.

''I'm going to get my things.'' , i grumbled and then walked in to Rudy's office.

I heard the door to the Dojo close again and thought, they were finally away, as the door to the office opened.

''Kim?'' , Rudy asked hesitant and i turned around to him.

''What do you want?'' , i snapped at him and he almost jumped a bit back.

He looked guilty at me and stood silent for a while.

I just stood there with my arms crossed again.

''Kim, we're sorry for what we did and it wasn't our best plan.'' , he started and i cut him off.

''It was the worst plan you ever had.'' , i corrected him and he sighed.

It was true. It didn't really help.

Okay, that wasn't exactly true.

Maybe it helped a bit.

I still felt the letter from Jack in the pocket of my jeans.

I wasn't able to forgive him yet but it brought me a little closer to understand him better.

I had the feeling, i didn't know anything about him anymore and now my doubts were a bit smaller.

Rudy then continued: ''Well, but you and Jack, you are really meant to be together. Everybody else can see it. Why don't you just give it a second try?''

I groaned.

Why did nobody understand me!

I was freaken hurt and broken hearted!

A broken heart couldn't heal that quick!

''Rudy, i don't want to talk about this right now. I talked with Jack and he knows, what's up and everything. That is enough. I just want to take my things and finally go home now.'' , i told him serious and Rudy hesitated at first but then nodded.

I went back to my suitcase and put the things in, that were shattered in the office.

''Say, when you're going. I'll drive you home. That's the least thing i can do.'' , Rudy replied and i nodded.

Then he finally walked out and i sighed.

I didn't know what was worse.

Those days here in the Dojo or the days, that were about to come.

**At the Brewer's house**

**Jack's POV:**

After i finally arrived at home, i directly walked in to my room and let myself fall on the bed.

Then i let out a loud groan.

That were the worst days ever, except the fact that i may still have some hope with Kim.

She needed time, she said.

I still had a chance but i had to wait and i hated it to wait.

Why did i have to screw it up?

I was so stupid and that was my personal punishment now, for being such an idiot.

I didn't know what was worse.

Those days here in the Dojo or the days, that were about to come.

She won't talk to me and i couldn't do anything but stay silent and wait for her to come around.

This will be the worst punishment, ever.

I groaned again, as the door went open and my mom came in.

''Hey sweetie.'' , she greeted me, as nothing had happened.

I looked at her, tired and not able to fight at the moment.

Even though i was angry, that she knew about the plan and didn't do anything.

''Are you and Kim together, again?'' , my mom asked me curious and i shook my head.

''No, we're not and don't you think that it's not okay to leave your son and his ex alone in the Dojo , while we can't even look at each other?'' , i replied angry and my mom sighed.

''Well, not if the mothers thought, that their kids wouldn't be so stubborn. Like it seems, you didn't learn much so far and you're angry. We're going to talk some other day.'' , she told me and then walked away.

I just groaned again in my pillow.

* * *

******I would be really, really happy if you get a look at my new story 'True love: Hard to get, easy to loose and impossible to forget!' and leave a review! :)**

******Love you guys as always xx**


	14. Love sick and flu?

**Hay guys! :D**

**Here is a new chapter from me! :D**

**Thanks for all the ideas, support , reviews and so on! You guys are great! :)**

**Well, i hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)  
**

**Can we hit the 135 or maybe even the 140? :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

******Thank you so much for the 10 reviews! I decided to always reply to your reviews from now on :)**

_******KickForever: **Thank you really much! :)_

**_KickForever99 : _**_Thank you and it'll probably still take some time! :)_

**_KarateGirl77: _**_Thank you so much for the review! :D_

**_kicklover1221: _**_Than you and i will! :)_

**_Anialoveskick: _**_Thank you and i just did! :D_

**_UnbreakableWarrior : _**_Who doesn't? Thanks! :)_

**_swagmasterlol: _**_Haha you can say that out loud and you're so right! :) Thanks for the review! :D_

**_KarynitaAusllyandKick : _**_Thank you really much and i'll try my best! :)_

**_Looove: _**_Awww thank you :)_

**_TheMisteryGirl007: _**_Great to hear that! I will! :D_

_**Yay** : You'll see a part of that, soon! :D Thank you! :)_

**Thanks for them again! :)**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Jack's POV:**_

She won't talk to me and i couldn't do anything but stay silent and wait for her to come around.

This will be the worst punishment, ever.

I groaned again, as the door went open and my mom came in.

''Hey sweetie.'' , she greeted me, as nothing had happened.

I looked at her, tired and not able to fight at the moment.

Even though i was angry, that she knew about the plan and didn't do anything.

''Are you and Kim together, again?'' , my mom asked me curious and i shook my head.

''No, we're not and don't you think that it's not okay to leave your son and his ex alone in the Dojo , while we can't even look at each other?'' , i replied angry and my mom sighed.

''Well, not if the mothers thought, that their kids wouldn't be so stubborn. Like it seems, you didn't learn much so far and you're angry. We're going to talk some other day.'' , she told me and then walked away.

I just groaned again in my pillow.

* * *

**The next day at the Dojo**

**Rudy's POV:**

I was at the Dojo, waiting for the guys for the training.

They were all a little late but since yesterday was an eventful day, i tried to not be mad.

I didn't sleep that well, either and it was a free day at school, so they probably all slept in and tried to forget what happened.

Well, if we could forget was the other thing.

It was just a creepy plan with a stupid end and it didn't happen much.

I just hoped, that the Dojo and our family here won't get down because of all of that.

I really cared for those guys, for all of them.

I sighed and just put a dummy aside, as Jerry, Milton and Eddie came through the door.

''Hey guys!'' , i greeted them, searching for Jack and Kim.

Maybe they'll come later.

''Yo Rudy!'' , Jerry replied, cheerfully.

Milton and Eddie also greeted me and then i asked them: ''Where are Jack and Kim?''

Milton answered: ''Jack is still in bed. His back is killing and his mom said he caught a flu or something like this. As i called Kim, her mom said she's still asleep.''

Okay, that sounded way harmless than i thought.

A flu and still sleeping? At least nobody's dead after yesterday.

Okay, i was kinda overreacting but still.

Yesterday was just creepy . What should i else do?

''Well, okay. I hope, they're both getting better soon.'' , i told them and Jerry, Milton and Eddie nodded.

Eddie replied: ''We all do, man. It can't go on like this. Everybody is driving crazy because of those two and Jack is sure not only sick with a flu. He's also lovesick.''

Wow , even the clueless Eddie realized that.

''Well, but we won't do anything anymore. We all saw, what happened with some stupid plans.'' , i said to them and Milton and Eddie nodded.

Jerry just pouted and mumbled something like 'Wasn't a stupid plan.' .

I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything.

''Let's just start with the training.'' , i told them and they nodded.

Then we started training.

I just really hope that Kim and Jack are better soon.

**At the Brewer's house**

**Jack's POV:**

I was in my room on my bed, laying under a bunch of blankets.

I didn't know how i managed that but i really caught a flu because of some days in the Dojo.

I felt even more miserable then before.

Not only that i was love sick but also i had a flu now.

I already threw up three times and i felt like crap.

Normally, when i was sick, i was writing with Kim the whole day or she was at mine and we watched movies and everything.

I sighed. I really wished, Kim and i were finally back together.

Even though, i couldn't kiss her right now.

I still knew, the last time as i was sick and she was at mine...

It was over a half year earlier but i still remember it...

_Flashback_

_I was sitting at the couch in the living- room and watching movies._

_My parents were at work and i were sick._

_My stomach was driving roller coaster the whole time and my head hurt like crazy._

_Kim stopped writing me 20 minutes ago and i was bored._

_Then suddenly the front door went open and i looked up, to see my girlfriend standing at the doorway._

_''Hey Baby.'' , she greeted me in a good mood but concerned_

_She looked really good and her concerned look was damn cute._

_''Hey. What are you doing here?'' , i replied confused._

_''Can't i visit my sick boyfriend?'' , she answered me, chuckling._

_I smiled at her. I really had the best girlfriend ever._

_I knew a bunch of peoples (*cough* the other warriors *cough*) who didn't want to visit me, in case that they don't get sick._

_She sat down besides me and i told her: ''Thanks baby. You're really the best.''_

_I wanted to lean in and kiss her but she put a finger on my lips._

_Then she said to me: ''Sorry, but i won't get sick. Besides, Sleepless in Seattle? Really?'' _

_She pointed at the TV and i blushed._

_''Don't blame me. I'm sick.'' , i replied._

_Kim laughed and told me: ''That doesn't excuse your bad taste in movies.''_

_Flashback end_

I chuckled at the thought of the day.

We really had a good time in the year and i wished, it would go on.

Hopefully, she'll forgive me soon.

I missed her voice, her hands in mine, her kisses, our talks,...

I just missed everything from her and i wanted her back.

**At the Crawford house**

**Kim's POV:**

I just woke up and looked at the clock at my night stand.

My eyes widened 2 p.m. Did i really sleep that long?

Well, yesterday was a pretty eventful day.

I saw the note from Jack at the night stand and sighed.

I was at least at home again and could think better now about what all happened.

They were awful days and i just wanted to curl up in to a ball and cry again.

I already did that last night and i could do it a long time more.

I sighed, feeling tears in my eyes again, as the door went open and my mom came in.

She smiled weak at me and greeted me, concerned: ''Hey , sweetheart. How are you?''

I sighed and she sat down to me on my bed.

''I'm bad. I miss Jack but i'm so angry at him and i don't know, what to do!'' , i cried frustrated and my mom nodded.

''Well, i know what could cheer you up. How about a movie day? You can invite some friends and you guys could eat ice cream all night.'' , she suggested and i shook my head.

''Would've sound lovely if i just failed some test or competition but i can't see or talk to anyone right now from my friends. Neither the Warriors or the girls.'' , i told her and she sighed.

I knew, that she hated it to see me like this and me, being so frustrated and depressed but i couldn't help it.

I had all good reasons , too.

''Kim, it is going to be okay. Don't freak out. I'm sure in a few days you guys can talk about it and clear that up. Just take your time and everything is going to be okay.'' , she said to me and i nodded.

Yeah, take my time.

The only problem was, that i didn't know, how much time i needed.

I sighed and then my mom stood up.

''Well, i have to go. I promised Jack's mom to bring some aspirins , since she couldn't get out of the house. Jack has the flu and he threw up a lot and she didn't want to leave him alone. Love sick and the flu isn't a good mix. I see you , later. Your dad is downstairs, if you need something.'' , she told me and my eyes widened.

Jack was sick?

I didn't k-

Okay, of course he didn't tell me.

I didn't talk to him at the moment.

My mom then walked out and i let myself fall back on the bed.

At least i wasn't the only one in a bad mood and i wished, i could be with him right now...

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! I also posted the first chapter for my new story 'True Love: Hard to get, easy to loose and impossible to forget' yesterday and i'd love to hear your opinion about it :)**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter and i hope you'll enjoy it as well as this one! :D**


	15. A new competition

**Hay guys! :D**

**Here is a new chapter from me! :D**

**Wow 143 reviews o: You guys are the best but you know that! :D**

**Can we hit the 150 with this chapter? :)**

**Hope you guys like the chapter! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: I added a little twist to the story :D**

* * *

******Thank you so much for the 15 reviews! I decided to always reply to your reviews from now on :)**

_******UnbreakableWarrior: **Awww thank you for the sweet review :) I'm glad, that you like it so much! :)_

**_Kick :_**_ Thank you so much! :)_

**_KarynitaAusllyandKick:_**_ Thank you and i will! :D_

**_Anialoveskick:_**_ Awww thank you and i'll try to update as often as possible :D_

**_R5KickAuslly29: _**_Thank you! :)_

**_GirlonFire07:_**_ Yes it was and thanks, sweetie! :)_

**_gigi9963 :_**_ Thank you and haha, yes it is! :D_

**_Guest:_**_ Thank you really much and i'll try my best! :)_

**_swagmasterlol :_**_ Yeah, that's not a good mix! :D Haha you'll see that :D_

**_KarateGirl77:_**_ Thank you! :)_

**_apples:_**_ Like i said, not a good mix and like you said :D Haha well, one day later is hopefully soon enough :D_

**_dontworrybehappy:_**_ Awww thank you so much! :D_

**_BiggestFan :_**_ Really sweet name and i feel honored! :)_

**_AllisseLove:_**_ Thanks girlie :)_

**_kicklover1221 :_**_ You guys really all make me blush :D Thank you! :)_

**Thanks for them again! :)**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Kim's POV:**_

''Well, i have to go. I promised Jack's mom to bring some aspirins , since she couldn't get out of the house. Jack has the flu and he threw up a lot and she didn't want to leave him alone. Love sick and the flu isn't a good mix. I see you , later. Your dad is downstairs, if you need something.'' , she told me and my eyes widened.

Jack was sick?

I didn't k-

Okay, of course he didn't tell me.

I didn't talk to him at the moment.

My mom then walked out and i let myself fall back on the bed.

At least i wasn't the only one in a bad mood and i wished, i could be with him right now...

* * *

**A few days later at the Dojo**

**Kim's POV:**

I had taken the rest of the last week also off with practicing and was now on my way back to the Dojo.

I couldn't be stuck in my room forever and a new competition was coming again, soon.

Rudy also said, that our opponents will come today and they will also sleep over in the Dojo, but he didn't tell me, who they were.

I was questioning myself why.

Normally he always told us that, so we could make us a picture of them.

He said, we already knew them.

Who could it be?

Hopefully not the Black Dragons.

Okay, that thought was stupid.

Rudy would never allow them to sleep over in our Dojo.

Besides, they had their own Dojo here.

I sighed and was still thinking about, who our opponents were as i suddenly saw Jack on the other side of the street, also walking in to direction Dojo.

I decided, to not greet him.

I still didn't really want to talk to him and he was plain annoying for me.

Maybe he already forgot me.

I didn't really know what to do and it was depressing.

I sighed and started to walk faster.

I kinda ended up jogging to the Dojo and through the doors.

My eyes widened as i saw, which Dojo was also there .

David was sitting there, with his Dojo.

Our opponents were the guys out of germany?!

Oh. My. God.

As David saw me entering he grinned and walked up to me, taking me in to a hug.

''Kim! Nice to see you again!'' , he greeted me and i hugged hesitantly back.

I didn't have anything against David, really not but it was just...

It didn't really help me with the thing with Jack.

''Hey David.'' , i replied, not as cheerfully as him.

''How have you been? You didn't write me in a while.'' , he asked me and i groaned inside.

In the moment, i really didn't need more drama and David wasn't helping, to avoid more drama.

''She's been okay. Just was stuck in a Dojo for almost a week.'' , Jack replied bitter, who just had walked in to the Dojo.

Great. So much about not more drama.

''Yeah, sadly i was.'' , i added, looking mad at Jack, who looked furious at David.

He looked cute, when he was jealous...

Gosh, what was i thinking again?

David looked confused between us.

''Weren't you guys together?'', he asked , totally confused.

I gulped and Jack answered: ''We broke up.''

David looked shocked at us.

''Why would you break up?'' , he asked , still confused.

I gulped.

If he knew, that we broke up because of him.

Well, partly. I could tell him the other part.

''Jack screw it up because he was extremely jealous and doesn't know how to manage a great relationship with his girlfriend of one year. So it didn't work out.'' , i answered him and glared angry at Jack, who looked shocked at me.

Then i walked in to the changing room, not waiting for a reply of someone.

Actually, i didn't really want to snap but i was just still angry at this guy and now seeing David again, being reminded of why we broke up, didn't make it any better.

**Jack's POV:**

''Jack screw it up because he was extremely jealous and doesn't know how to manage a great relationship with his girlfriend of one year. So it didn't work out.'' , she answered him and glared angry at me, while i looked shocked back.

Then she walked in to the girls changing room, without waiting for any reply.

I thought, she wanted us to give it maybe a second try?

What did happen to that talk, we had?

Now that David was here again, i was forgotten?

David looked confused at me and i just walked in to the boy's changing room.

What the heck was that and why did Rudy invite them for a competition?

Didn't he know, that David ruined my relationship?

I groaned loud and sat down on a bench in the changing room, my head in my hands.

I won't survive this competition.

Kim snapped at me again and David was only here like for a half hour.

She wanted that guy not me.

Why was i so unimportant for her, every time he was here?

Did she ever really loved me?

I groaned, as the door to the changing room opened and Milton came in.

I glared at him, even though he didn't do anything.

''What do you want?'' , i snapped at him, mad.

Milton took a step back but then replied: ''Talking with you about the thing because of David.''

I just groaned again.

Then i told him: ''I don't want to talk about this. Kim wants him not me. I can clearly see that. I don't understand, why i even got my hopes up again.''

The almost one week in the dojo, the song, the note, everything for nothing.

Milton sighed and sat down to me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I just slapped it away.

I didn't need to hear lies.

I didn't have any chances with Kim anymore and i should finally accept that.

She probably will be really happy with that macho.

''Jack...'' , Milton started and i didn't even made a move , to look up to him. ''As Kim entered the Dojo, she didn't exactly looked that happy as she saw David.''

I looked at him, as if he made a joke but he looked pretty honest.

Why did she snap at me then because of him?

''She looked kinda shocked and not really happy. I think, she didn't want him to be here.'' , Milton added and i just didn't say anything.

That didn't make any sense.

They hugged and Kim acted like before because of him and my jealously.

Milton groaned and then stood up.

I looked confused at him.

''Holy christmas nuts, Jack! You should finally grow a pair and stand against this David! Show Kim that you're better than him and that you love her! Now you have the chance, in a new competition! Don't just sit here and play the stupid, jealous Ex!'' , he cried at me and then walked angry out of the changing room.

I looked shocked after him but then realized, how right Milton was.

I should fight for my girl and i will kick David ass so hard, that he will fly right back to germany because of my kick.

Nobody steals my Kim.

I loved her and i will show her, how much better i am then this stupid David.


	16. Trouble

**Hay guys! :D**

**Here is a new chapter from me! :D**

**Sorry, that i needed a little longer i was kinda distracted yesterday :D**

**Well, but i hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

******Thank you so much for the 10 reviews! I guess, you liked the little twist :D**

_******KickForever99 : **Thank you really much! :)_

**_lastorywriter:_**_ Haha thank you, i'm glad you guys liked the twist :)_

_**Anialoveskick** : Thanks :)_

**_R5KickAuslly29: _**_Haha thank you so much! :)_

**_Guest 1: _**_Thank you! Yes he's back! :D_

**_KarateGirl77:_**_ Haha yes he is and thanks for the review! :)_

**_AllisseLove:_**_ -gasps- How do you know that? Thanks for the review! :D_

**_UnbreakableWarrior:_**_ You make me blush so hard with the review :D And no, the bug isn't history! :D Thank you for the compliments! :)_

**_kicklover1221:_**_ Thank you and i will! :)_

**_Guest 2:_**_ Thank you! :)_

**Thanks for them again! :)**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Jack's POV:**_

''She looked kinda shocked and not really happy. I think, she didn't want him to be here.'' , Milton added and i just didn't say anything.

That didn't make any sense.

They hugged and Kim acted like before because of him and my jealously.

Milton groaned and then stood up.

I looked confused at him.

''Holy christmas nuts, Jack! You should finally grow a pair and stand against this David! Show Kim that you're better than him and that you love her! Now you have the chance, in a new competition! Don't just sit here and play the stupid, jealous Ex!'' , he cried at me and then walked angry out of the changing room.

I looked shocked after him but then realized, how right Milton was.

I should fight for my girl and i will kick David ass so hard, that he will fly right back to germany because of my kick.

Nobody steals my Kim.

I loved her and i will show her, how much better i am then this stupid David.

* * *

**Still at the Dojo**

**Milton's POV:**

Oh my god. Kim and Jack are so ridiculous.

As i walked out to the others again, luckily the guys from germany weren't there anymore.

''Where did David and so on go?'' , i asked Jerry, who just sat on a bench, looking like he didn't really get the whole situation.

Well, it was Jerry. What did you except?

''They said, they're going to eat something. What was that between Jack and Kim? I thought those guys were about to make up.'' , Jerry replied, confused.

I rolled my eyes at him.

How could someone be so clueless?

''It's called jealousy, Jerry. Jack was jealous because Kim hugged David and that David is here in general. Kim was angry because Jack acted stupid.'' , Rudy told Jerry.

Yeah, that fitted pretty much.

Jerry's eyes widened and i rolled my eyes.

''Those guys are ridiculous! I mean, seriously. Why couldn't they just finally get over the fact what happened back in germany?'' , Jerry exclaimed annoyed.

Well, i had to say that he was right.

It was really ridiculous and now David was back.

Why the-

''Rudy? Can we talk for a second?'' , Jack asked annoyed, coming out of the changing room.

That will give trouble.

Rudy looked also a bit terrified.

He shouldn't have done that and he knew it.

They were both almost on the same level in karate meanwhile but when Jack was angry, then...

Rudy said to Jack, trying to calm him down: ''Jack, i can explain. I didn't mean to make you angry with this and i definitely didn't want to get Kim and you in an other fight but i-''

''But what? You wanted to see your friends of germany again? You wanted to give the guy, that ruined the relationship of Kim and me a second chance, to ruin it again. Oh, wait. It is still ruined! I was about to finally get her back and now, she is angry again!'' , Jack cried, not caring that Kim was still in the girls changing room.

If she heard that.

Oh god. She did.

Kim just walked out of the girls changing room with a red face and angry up to Jack.

Jack was in trouble. In big trouble.

**Jack's POV:**

''But what? You wanted to see your friends of germany again? You wanted to give the guy, that ruined the relationship of Kim and me a second chance, to ruin it again. Oh, wait. It is still ruined! I was about to finally get her back and now, she is angry again!'' , i cried, not remembering that Kim was still in the girls changing room and now i was in trouble.

I should've been more quiet.

Kim walked out of it angry with a red face and walked up to me.

She looked totally furious and i got terrified.

Kim slapped me one time hard across the face and i cried: ''Ouch! What was that for?''

She laughed a sniffled laugh, as if i had to know the exact reason.

What i didn't . Again.

Then she started screaming: ''For being such an idiot! You really thought, that you almost had me again? That David was the only reason why i broke up with you? Not maybe your huge ego and jealously and your stupidness and that you always try to let someone else take the blame, WHY we broke up? You're so ridiculous Jack Brewer! I can not believe, that i wanted to give you a second chance! I HATE YOU! ''

She slapped me one more time and then ran out.

I hold my burning cheek and looked shocked after her.

So much, about almost getting back together.

Now, i totally screw it up.

What should i do?

Well, it mainly was because of David.

If that guy wouldn't have come back, i wouldn't have that problem right now.

I could kill Rudy right now , for what he did to me.

I let out a frustration scream, punched in to the next best dummy and then ran out of the Dojo.

I couldn't believe that that happened again.

I will feel this slap still tomorrow for sure and my broken heart... Forever.

Why was i so stupid?

Did Kim even still wanted me back?

I meant, David just had to come through the door, and she was snapping at me again and shouting.

Well, but she said it wasn't his fault...

**Rudy's POV:**

After Kim and Jack left because of almost the same argument as the first time, i sighed.

Those two were just... Grrrr.

I didn't invite the guys out of germany again, to make Jack mad.

I actually wanted to see, if he finally could get some guts and show, that he could do an other way.

Well, i guess the jealously was to big for that.

''Holy christmas nuts!'' , Milton exclaimed shocked and i just felt like one of this stupid deja- vu's.

''What should we do now?'' , Eddie asked worried.

I just sighed again.

I had no idea and it didn't seem, like this would end good.

I would send the german guys home again but that would be really rude for the others, after such a long way.

I groaned and then told the guys: ''We can't do anything at the moment. We just have to wait and see, if they finally come to their senses this time.''

They just had to.

They loved each other and everyone knew it.

The way, they acted was ridiculous.

''That was so not cool , man.'' , Jerry said and i rolled my eyes, even though it was true.

That was so not cool man.

* * *

**Sorry, that it's kinda short but i hope you guys liked it! :)**

**Don't worry, they will come back together! Maybe even sooner than you all think ;D**


	17. How to make it right

**Hay guys! :D**

**Sorry, for only updating now but i have like no internet here and it takes like forever to update! :/**

**Well, but i hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Rudy's POV:**_

_''What should we do now?'' , Eddie asked worried._

_I just sighed again._

_I had no idea and it didn't seem, like this would end good._

_I would send the german guys home again but that would be really rude for the others, after such a long way._

_I groaned and then told the guys: ''We can't do anything at the moment. We just have to wait and see, if they finally come to their senses this time.''_

_They just had to._

_They loved each other and everyone knew it._

_The way, they acted was ridiculous._

_''That was so not cool , man.'' , Jerry said and i rolled my eyes, even though it was true._

_That was so not cool man._

* * *

**Kim's POV:**

I started screaming: ''For being such an idiot! You really thought, that you almost had me again? That David was the only reason why i broke up with you? Not maybe your huge ego and jealously and your stupidness and that you always try to let someone else take the blame, WHY we broke up? You're so ridiculous Jack Brewer! I can not believe, that i wanted to give you a second chance! I HATE YOU! ''

Then i slapped him one last time and ran out, with tears in my eyes.

I wanted to ran home as i suddenly bumped in to someone.

As i saw who it was, i had to held back a groan.

David. Great. That was just, what i needed.

''I'm sorry, David that i bumped in to you.'' , i told him and hoped, that this conversation would end soon.

I didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

David chuckled and looked at me , grinning.

''No problem, but i can see that something is wrong with you.'' , he replied and i groaned.

I couldn't tell him.

David was a nice guy but i couldn't tell him, what's wrong.

If he knew...

I sighed and then said to David : ''I don't want to talk about it. It's something personal between Jack and me and he really hurt me.''

David looked at me with a raised eyebrow and then nodded.

Then he did something unexpected.

He took me in to a hug.

I couldn't help but hug bet and sniff a bit.

I was just so freaking hurt because of Jack right now and the hug felt really good.

As we broke apart, i had even more tears in my eyes and he told me: ''I understand that but if you ever need someone to talk. I'll be there.''

I nodded and then walked away.

It was really sweet from David but i was just crushed.

As i walked finally home, the tears were already falling.

Jack was such a prat and i didn't know what to do.

What he said...

I could've killed him for that.

He didn't even see, how wrong he was.

I groaned and unlocked the door of my house, walking in.

I also was hungry and walked in to the kitchen.

There was my mom but i was trying to avoid any more conversation.

I just went to the fridge and put out some french toast from yesterday and a soda.

I felt the eyes of my mom on me.

I turned around and sighed.

''What is it mom?'' , i asked her.

She raised an eyebrow at me and replied: ''You have cried. What did happen?''

I groaned.

''I had an other fight with Jack and slapped him twice, if you want to know it exactly. He's a prat and i don't want to have anything to do with him , anymore.'', i replied and then wanted to walk away, as my mom spoke up again.

''You guys still didn't get it, do you?'' , she questioned me and i just looked confused at her.

What the heck did she mean with that?

She just shook her head and went back to whatever she was doing.

I shrugged it off, since i wasn't really sure, if i wanted to know, what that was about.

Then i walked upstairs in to my room.

**Jack's POV:**

I was just walking home, angry at myself, as suddenly someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned around, mad as i saw David standing there.

What the heck did he want?

Didn't he ruin enough already?

I had a fight with Kim again because of him and he was the last person, i wanted to see.

David raised an eyebrow at me and then asked: ''Dude, what did you do with Kim? She cried over you!''

I rolled my eyes.

It didn't has to interest him.

''That's none of your business. It's something between Kim and me and you don't have to care!'', i cried at him, angry and he took a step back.

He looked a bit terrified.

''Woah, calm down. I didn't do anything to you!'' , he shouted back and i got even madder.

He didn't do anything?

Tell that my broken heart!

I wanted to punch him so badly in the face right now, but if i would do that, i'll be out of the competition.

I clenched my fists, but tried to contain myself.

''Yeah, _dude_. You didn't do anything and now go out of my way.'' , i told him and pushed past him, running home.

He could be lucky, that i didn't punch him.

Even though, he definitely would've had deserved it.

As i arrived at home, i ran upstairs in to my room and started throwing things through my room, screaming.

I normally wasn't the person, that got angry that quick but it was about the love of my live.

I even threw my phone angry around and it broke but i didn't care.

After my whole room looked like a mess, i stopped and let myself fall on my bed, crying.

That was just to much to take.

I wanted Kim and only her.

I cried harder in to my pillow, as my dad suddenly opened the door.

What was he doing here?

He didn't say anything about the whole situation so far and was almost every time at work, when i needed him.

My dad just sat down on my bed and waited for me to say something but i didn't say anything.

I just continued sobbing.

As he saw, that i won't talk soon, he decided to do it.

''I still remember as i was broken hearted the first time.'' , he started. ''Well, at that time, i didn't have a phone that could break but my room looked even worse. It's a really hard time and you just want to die.''

I hated it, that no matter how long i didn't see my dad, he always could tell me the right thing and i couldn't be mad at him.

I groaned in to my pillow.

My dad just continued: ''Heart break is worse then every knife, every gun and everything else, even for boys. Especially when it's the love of your life and you have the feeling, that she has her eyes on someone else but may still love you.''

Now i sat up.

''What should i do? What did you do?'' , i asked him, wanting to have a solution.

My dad looked at me chuckling.

''Well, i fought for my girl. I showed her, that i really love her and that that guy, couldn't give her the love, i did. You should, to. Not with fighting but with other actions like being calm again and little love declarations when she is a bit calmer, too. Like roses in her locker, letters, songs and so on.'' , he replied, standing up.

Showing her how i love her but not with force.

Showing her that i was better with David.

Didn't i do that already?

Well, not really good as it seems.

My dad could do it and i can do it as well.

My dad said to me: ''Think about it, my son. I don't know this Kim - girl that good but i know, that she's worth it, alone because of your actions because of her.''

I nodded and smiled at him.

Then he walked to the door and i suddenly cried after him.

I still wanted to know one thing.

''Thanks dad! One question , i still have.'' , i added quick and my dad looked questioning at me.

''What for a question?'' , he questioned me.

I asked him: ''Who was the girl, you did everything for?''

My dad laughed and replied: ''Your mother.''


	18. Please

**Hay guys! :D**

**Here's my christmas present for you! :D**

**A chapter of Jealous! :)**

**Thanks for the many, many reviews on the last chapter and if you want to make me a present, then i would be glad about a review on this chapter from you! :D**

**Well, i hope you guys like it! :)**

**Merry Christmas and i wish you a lot of presents! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Jack's POV:**_

_My dad said to me: ''Think about it, my son. I don't know this Kim - girl that good but i know, that she's worth it, alone because of your actions because of her.''_

_I nodded and smiled at him._

_Then he walked to the door and i suddenly cried after him._

_I still wanted to know one thing._

_''Thanks dad! One question , i still have.'' , i added quick and my dad looked questioning at me._

_''What for a question?'' , he questioned me._

_I asked him: ''Who was the girl, you did everything for?''_

_My dad laughed and replied: ''Your mother.''_

* * *

**The next day **

**Jack's POV:**

I was just getting ready, to go in to the Dojo.

I wanted to take the advice of my dad.

At first, trying to stay calm around David and show Kim, that i could do better than before.

I could still kick David's ass at the competition.

Then, when Kim was calmer, showing her how much i really miss her.

Hopefully, that'll all work.

I really wanted her back and she was the only girl in my mind.

I sighed and took my things for practice.

As i went downstairs, my dad sat at the table, reading the newspaper.

''Good morning, son.'' , he greeted me, looking up and i grinned at him.

''Morning, dad. I'm going to the Dojo for practice.'', i replied and he nodded, smiling.

He tapped at his newspaper.

Then he told me: ''That competition, you guys will do is also in the newspaper so better practice for it hard!''

My eyes widened a little.

The last time, it was at the newspaper it was the big competition with five other Dojo's.

Well, one more chance to take David down, when i win.

Okay , Jack. Stop thinking like that.

''I will, dad. See you later.'' , i replied and then walked out, after taking some french toast.

I walked to the Dojo today.

It wasn't a long walk and i needed some time to clear my head, to not punch David in to the face.

I saw Kim, walking on the other side of the street and sighed.

She was talking with someone on her phone.

I wished, that person was me.

Well, my phone was broken, because of my outburst, yesterday.

Luckily my dad promised me, that we'll buy a new one , soon.

I didn't notice, that Kim changed the side of the street and still hadn't notice me.

I also didn't notice, that i had walked quicker and then walked against Kim, knocking us both off on the ground, me on top of her.

**Kim's POV:**

I was just changing the side of the street, still on my phone, texting someone.

Well, actually i was texting David.

He was writing me all morning and i really needed someone to cheer me up.

_It's going to be okay , Kim. I don't know, what exactly happened and i won't rush you to tell me, but i'm there for you._

He just wrote me and i smiled about the SMS.

David was cute and not such a jerk like Jack.

I was just writing back, as suddenly someone knocked me over and i fell on the ground, luckily without hitting my head, with the person on top of me.

My eyes widened as i saw, who it was.

Jack Brewer.

Jack also stared shocked at me.

We just stared at each other for a while, not moving.

Well, i couldn't because of him, anyway.

What are you doing Kim?

Say something!

Tell him, to finally get off of you and get lost!

Okay, that was harsh but i was still angry but why didn't i move?

''Kim...'' , Jack suddenly said and i got tears in my eyes, only by his voice.

He had this affect on me and i hated it.

I wanted to hate Jack so badly, but i couldn't.

I still loved him.

''Please, just get off me.'' , i told him, pleading but he shook his head.

''We have to talk.'' , he said to me and i groaned under him.

My whole body was tingling from his touch.

''You're not that heavy and i don't want to talk to you!'', i snapped at him.

Wow. I couldn't even insult him.

Jack looked, like he was about to get of me, but he was now with his knees, besides me and his hands besides my face.

I groaned.

Why did i always get in situations like this.

''Jack.'' , i tried to say to him firm but it sounded really weak.

Jack just looked pleading at me and i almost got lost in his brown eyes.

''Why are you doing that to me, Kim? I'm dying inside.'' , he told me and i felt a tear running down my cheek.

How did he think, did i feel?

''Because you hurt me, Jack. You freaking hurt me and i don't know what to do.'' , i replied, not wanting to go any further with the subject.

More tears were falling.

Why did he do that to me?

Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

''Tell me, that i should go out of your live, that you want to be with David, that you never want to see me again but please don't let us fight like this.'' , Jack pleaded me again, brushing my tears away and i almost cracked.

He had tears in his eyes as well.

This was to much.

Way to much for me. What should i do?

**Jack's POV:**

''Tell me, that i should go out of your live, that you want to be with David, that you never want to see me again but please don't let us fight like this.'' , i pleaded her with tears in my eyes as well, ignoring, what i actually wanted to do.

Kim looked lost. Just like me.

What would she say?

Did i really want to hear it?

Well, everything was better than this.

Kim let more tears fall and then told me: ''I can't say, that i don't want you anymore. I would lie.''

My heart skipped a beat.

She did want me back, still!

Even though the fact, that i was such an ass!

I leaned down to her and asked her: ''Why are you acting then like this.''

I felt her hot breath on my lips but she didn't try to get out, staring in to my eyes.

How badly, i wanted to kiss her.

''Because i can't get together with you. You hurt me. I died inside because of you. You broke my heart, Jack.'' , she replied and i flinched.

I was an ass and i knew that.

I should've acted better but i acted stupid.

''What can i do, to make you love me?'' , i questioned her, desperate.

Kim let even more tears fall and i wanted them to stop, as i felt, that i was crying , too.

''I already still love you. I never stopped but this is hard, Jack.'' , she replied.

Ouch. My heart broke again.

''Can we stay at least friends?'' , i asked her, pleading.

I wanted all but i knew, that i couldn't at the moment.

She wouldn't want me back at the moment or at least she was fighting against her feelings, because she was hurt.

''I really am sorry, Kim and i still love you but if we can't be together at the moment, i at least want you back as my best friend.'' , i pleaded her.

Kim sighed and then answered: ''Fine. I can't stand it like this, either. I don't know, if we'll come back, ever but i miss you.''

I sighed relieved.

We were friends again.

Maybe even more, some day.

I could wait for now.

Or at least i'll try it. I couldn't be that clumsy like before at the moment.

I will give her her space.

''I miss you, too.'' , i replied and our faces were still so close to each other.

I still wanted to kiss her so badly.

''So we're friends again?'' , i asked her.

She smiled and then said: ''Yes, but at first...''

Then she leaned up and kissed me.

I was shocked but kissed back with passion.

Fireworks were exploding in my head but i was also sad.

That kiss was the last for the next time.

As we broke apart after 2 minutes, out of breath , she told me: ''Now, we can try to be best friends again.''

If that'll work.

* * *

**Don't worry the story isn't over! :D**

**Merry christmas again and i hope you also get a look at my other Kickin it story 'True Love: Hard to get, easy to loose and impossible to forget!' :)**


	19. Finally?

**Hay guys! :D So, yesterday my SIU stories today my Kickin' it stories! :D**

**This is the last chapter this year and i know that it's still 17 reviews but i would be really happy if we reach the 200 reviews before New Year! :)**

**Well, i'm already posting now since i'm on my way to Amsterdam soon and tomorrow i'm away on a vacation until the second january :)**

**Well, i hope you'll enjoy the chapter and make me happy with a lot of reviews for the rest of the year! :D**

******The crossover sadly has to wait until next year :/ Sorry guys!**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Jack's POV:**_

''I really am sorry, Kim and i still love you but if we can't be together at the moment, i at least want you back as my best friend.'' , i pleaded her.

Kim sighed and then answered: ''Fine. I can't stand it like this, either. I don't know, if we'll come back, ever but i miss you.''

I sighed relieved.

We were friends again.

Maybe even more, some day.

I could wait for now.

Or at least i'll try it. I couldn't be that clumsy like before at the moment.

I will give her her space.

''I miss you, too.'' , i replied and our faces were still so close to each other.

I still wanted to kiss her so badly.

''So we're friends again?'' , i asked her.

She smiled and then said: ''Yes, but at first...''

Then she leaned up and kissed me.

I was shocked but kissed back with passion.

Fireworks were exploding in my head but i was also sad.

That kiss was the last for the next time.

As we broke apart after 2 minutes, out of breath , she told me: ''Now, we can try to be best friends again.''

If that'll work.

* * *

**Kim's POV:**

We broke apart after two minutes, out of breath and i told him: ''Now, we can try to be best friends again.''

I couldn't let it stay like this.

It wasn't only hurting him.

I was crushed as well and best friends was a solution. At least for now.

I still loved him but it happened to much and i shouldn't have kissed him but i couldn't help it.

I missed his lips. I missed everything from him and now i could at least be friends with him again.

That wasn't us anymore the past weeks and everything was better than what happened after the break up.

Jack and i smiled at each other for a while, until i added to him chuckling: ''You can get off me now, Jack.''

Jack went red but quickly stood up and hold his hand out to me.

I took it and stood up as well.

We stayed there for a while, our hands still in each others.

It was awkward and after a while, i finaly relieved my hand and Jack scratched his neck.

''Well,... '' , he said. ''The others are probably waiting for us. We should go.''

I nodded, trying to not get lost in his dreamy brown eyes, while i was looking at him.

Then we started, walking towards the Dojo, neither of us saying a word.

It was still awkward and we didn't know how to break the silence.

Asking, what we did the past days?

Haha. We both knew, what we did.

Suddenly i remembered something.

''So... My mom told me, that you were sick?'' , i tried to start a 'normal' conversation.

Jack chuckled and nodded.

''Yeah, i was aweful. My mom thought, that i was about to die.'' , he replied and i had to laugh, too.

Jack's mom was always a bit overdramatic but that was one of the things, i loved about her.

''Luckily your mom could calm her down, that she won't freak out. She did want to send me to the hospital because i threw up, three times on one day. She was really overreacting but it was also really nice, to get so much things, only because you're sick. I didn't need to do anything at that week.'' , he added and i laughed again.

Yeah, that totally sounds like Jack's mom.

Then we walked in silence again.

''So... We have to fight against the german guys again...'' , Jack started and i sighed.

Wasn't it a bit to early for that subject?

Well, now we were in it and there was no way back or so.

''Yeah. I'm excited about the competition. Last time we won and hopefully we will win this time again.'' , i replied and Jack nodded.

''Well, they have also only two black belts and we are pretty even with them. We have good chances, if we do it right.'', he told me and i nodded again.

So much nodding here.

Then we already were at the Dojo, luckily.

Not, that he'd have asked me something about David, at the end.

That would've been awkward.

As we walked in together, everybody looked shocked at us and we raised an eyebrow at them.

''Why are you guys looking like that?'' , Jack asked confused and i chuckled.

I understood , why they were looking like that.

Jerry's mouth was wide open and he asked us confused: ''Are you guys-?''

Now Jack seemed to get it, too.

He shook his head and replied: ''We're best friends again.''

Everybody sighed relieved and the guys of germany just looked confused at us.

David looked the most confused and i just gave him a smile.

He nodded at me and then Rudy spoke up: ''Well,... How about we celebrate that with food at Phil's?''

I heard my stomach growling and Jack's , too.

Jack laughed and replied: ''Sounds like a good plan!''

So we made our way to Phil's with the german guys.

Jack walked ahead with Jerry and i wanted to walk with them, as suddenly someone tapped me on the shoulder.

It was David, who started to walk besides me now.

''You didn't answer to my SMS anymore.'' , he told me pouting and i chuckled.

It did look kinda cute, when he was like this.

''Yeah, sorry. Jack and i met each other at the.. street and then he wanted to talk and that's why i didn't answer anymore but i really have to thank you. You cheered me up.'' , i replied, smiling and he smiled, too.

''Anytime, you know that. I couldn't see you like this, you know. You always seemed so cheerfull and this really seemed to hurt you and i just wanted to help.'' , he said to me and i gave him a smile.

Yeah, i was really hurt but now, i was better.

Sure, it would've given better solutions but it still was to fresh, to go the further step with Jack.

''Yeah. You were right and thanks for helping me, again.'' , i added and David laughed.

''You don't have to thank me all the time.'' , he told me and i chuckled , too.

Then we walked in silence, until he suddenly flinched and i looked confused at him.

''Is everything okay, David?'' , i questioned him.

He nodded, slowly.

Then he replied: ''Yes, it is Kim. I just wanted to ask you something... Since Jack and you are past now and i kinda have feelings for you... Do you want to go on a date with me?''

**Jack's POV:**

On the way to Phil's, Jerry and i walked ahead because he wanted to talk to me.

''How did you get her, to talk with you again?'' , he asked me curious and i rolled my eyes.

How could i explain that story.

''Let's just say, it was a lucky fall.'' , i replied and Jerry chuckled.

''I can imagine there something. Well, but when do you want to hit on her again? We both know, that you can't let it stay like this.'' , he told me and i nodded.

He was right but i didn't know that so far.

I answered to Jerry: ''I don't know it, yet. I'll see what the time brings. I just want to have a good friendship with her right now and nothing messed up because of stupid plans.''

Jerry looked offended at that and i just rolled my eyes.

The plan was really stupid.

''Fine but if you need help. I'm still there, yo and got your back, you know.'' , he told me and i chuckled.

I patted him on the shoulder and replied: ''I know Jerry, i know.''

Then Rudy walked up to us, in a good mood.

Well, actually i was still angry at him but i was in to a good mood to snap at him.

''Seems like everything is kinda getting back to normal.'' , he exclaimed happy and i nodded, chuckling.

''Yeah, seems so and i really hope, that it'll get even better.'' , i added and Jerry and Rudy nodded.

Then Rudy smirked.

''It will, Jack as soon as you guys, stop being so stubborn and try to get back together for real this time.'' , he replied and i rolled my eyes.

I turned around to them and then told them: ''Thanks, for your advices guys but at the moment, the friendship should finally work again. I don't want to hurt Kim again and i'll be on the best way to that, if i trie to hit on her again. Now, step by step and everything will work out.''

At least, i hoped so.


	20. Can't you trust me?

**Hay guys! :D Thanks for all the reviews! :D**

**23 reviews for the chapter! o: **

**You guys are amazing! :D**

**Well, but the story won't be that long anymore :/ but i have an other Kickin It story (True Love: Hard to get, easy to loose and impossible to forget) and a crossover with SIU (Kick the dance camp it up) :D**

**And to the guest who thinks i would be that pathetic to review my own stories: I would never do that and only because i get much reviews from Guests, doesn't mean that i have to be that. I don't need it to write myself reviews and you can think what you want but seriously, as if and i don't care if you like the much twists or not. That's how i write my stories and if you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Well, i hope you guys like the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)  
**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Jack's POV:**_

''Fine but if you need help. I'm still there, yo and got your back, you know.'' , he told me and i chuckled.

I patted him on the shoulder and replied: ''I know Jerry, i know.''

Then Rudy walked up to us, in a good mood.

Well, actually i was still angry at him but i was in to a good mood to snap at him.

''Seems like everything is kinda getting back to normal.'' , he exclaimed happy and i nodded, chuckling.

''Yeah, seems so and i really hope, that it'll get even better.'' , i added and Jerry and Rudy nodded.

Then Rudy smirked.

''It will, Jack as soon as you guys, stop being so stubborn and try to get back together for real this time.'' , he replied and i rolled my eyes.

I turned around to them and then told them: ''Thanks, for your advices guys but at the moment, the friendship should finally work again. I don't want to hurt Kim again and i'll be on the best way to that, if i trie to hit on her again. Now, step by step and everything will work out.''

At least, i hoped so.

* * *

**Kim's POV:**

''You don't have to thank me all the time.'' , he told me and i chuckled , too.

Then we walked in silence, until he suddenly flinched and i looked confused at him.

''Is everything okay, David?'' , i questioned him.

He nodded, slowly.

Then he replied: ''Yes, it is Kim. I just wanted to ask you something... Since Jack and you are past now and i kinda have feelings for you... Do you want to go on a date with me?''

My eyes went wide at his question.

I really excepted much but not that.

David seriously asked me out...

Wait a second... That means that...

Jack was jealous out of a good reason!

I never thought, that that would happen but oh my god...

I had to talk to Jack but that didn't excuse, what else he did...

Besides, David asked me out, after we broke up...

Well, but i still had to talk to him.

David suddenly stopped.

''Are you going to answer me or did i say something wrong?'' , he asked worried.

Oh, crap.

Well, i had to tell him the truth.

It wouldn't be fair to lie.

I sighed and replied: ''David, i can't go out with you. That wouldn't be right.''

David looked down. I thought, that he was a nice guy but my heart was taken by someone else...

Well, but he broke my heart and he hurt me...

Then David suddenly looked up and questioned me bitter: ''It's because of Jack, isn't it?''

I didn't say anything and he groaned.

''Why is it always Jack for you? Can't you just move on?! You guys aren't together anymore and he just freaked out because of stupid things.'' , he asked me annoyed and now i looked at him in disbelieve.

Did he really just ask me that?

I looked at him and then replied: ''Even if it is so, why does it have to interest you? I don't want you and that's final.''

With that i walked away, also from the others.

I had tears in my eyes.

I was totally confused, but also hurt.

I decided to just go home.

I didn't need anyone with me, right now.

Well, but i didn't came far, because someone hold me by the arm.

''David i-'' I turned around and stopped mid- sentence, as i saw that it was Jack.

Jack looked confused and concerned at me.

''Kim, what's wrong? Why did you just walk away?'' , he asked me and i sighed.

I had to tell him anyway and actually i should also talk to him, because of something else...

''David asked me out.'' , i answered him, waiting for his reaction and his eyes went wide.

**Jack's POV:**

''David asked me out.'' , she answered me, not saying more and my eyes went wide at this.

I so knew it!

This guy... I so wanted to kill him right now.

Well, but what did that mean?

Did she say yes?

She probably did, right?

Or out of which other reason, she wouldn't say anything.

''Well,... What did you say?'' , i asked her and Kim sighed.

She said yes.

My heart broke again.

Kim sighed again and then told me: ''Let's go to me. I have to talk to you, Jack.''

I just wanted to run away right now but i wanted to know, if she said yes or not.

Even though, she probably did.

We walked the last five minutes to her house and she unlocked the door.

I was getting more and more nervous by the second.

As we walked in, she led me in to the living - room and as we were there, she just stood there, her arms crossed.

I stopped in front of her and waited.

Kim just sighed again.

Why couldn't she just slap me right here and say, that she wants me out of her life?

Why did she need to hurt me that much?

If she wanted to be David the whole time, then why the whole scene?

''Jack...'' , Kim started and i looked at her questioning. ''I didn't say yes to David.''

Inside me, everything was screaming YES but i had the feeling, that wasn't all.

Kim knew, that i waited for her to continue, so she did: ''I didn't believe you, as you said, that he wants something from me and i didn't understand, why you were jealous but now, i understand it. I'm sorry and i really mean it.''

Wait. Did that mean , she wants to...?

''You want to come back together?'', i asked her , shocked.

Kim groaned and plopped down on the couch.

Was that a no? A yes?

Did i want to come back together after she acted like this?

Actually yes, but she first needed David to tell her, what i told her the whole time, that she believed me.

Did she even trust me.

''I don't know.'' , she replied honest and i sighed.

I stepped in front of her again and looked serious in her eyes.

''Do you know what really makes me mad?'' , i questioned her.

She just looked confused at me.

''That you needed David in person, to ask you out, to believe me.'' , i continued.

That hurt. She didn't trust me.

Kim looked at me wide-eyed.

She stood up again and told me: ''Jack, it was just hard. I mean, i didn't think that David would really want something from me.''

I rolled my eyes.

''You should have believed me, or at least just stopped , doing something with him if you really wanted us. We were together for one year and i had to fight with you because of a person, you only knew since a few weeks. That hurts Kim and i can't believe that you at first, didn't want to believe me.'' , i said to her and she looked down.

I was angry and i just finally had to get that out.

I couldn't believe, that it was like that.

I loved Kim but that wasn't okay at all.

I sighed and then added: ''I don't know Kim. Now, i'm confused as well and this is just plain annoying, to know, that you didn't believe me. How should we work, when we come back together?''

I didn't wait for her answer and just made my way out of the door.

I needed time to think.

That was to much right now.

On the one hand, i was glad that she believed me now but on the other hand, it just hurt to know, that she needed so long and only did it, because she saw and heard it with her own eyes and ears.

What should i do?

* * *

**The story will only have two or three more chapters and then it's over :/**

**Well, but i hope you guys liked the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**


	21. He what?

**Hay guys! :D Thanks for all the reviews! :D**

**16 reviews this time! Awesome! :D**

******Sorry, that i didn't update yesterday. I kinda forgot, what i wanted to write (Don't ask. I have no idea either) and now i had to think of something else :/**

******I don't know, if it's better than the idea i had before but here's the second last chapter of the story! :D**

**Well, but i hope you guys like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Jack's POV:**_

She stood up again and told me: ''Jack, it was just hard. I mean, i didn't think that David would really want something from me.''

I rolled my eyes.

''You should have believed me, or at least just stopped , doing something with him if you really wanted us. We were together for one year and i had to fight with you because of a person, you only knew since a few weeks. That hurts Kim and i can't believe that you at first, didn't want to believe me.'' , i said to her and she looked down.

I was angry and i just finally had to get that out.

I couldn't believe, that it was like that.

I loved Kim but that wasn't okay at all.

I sighed and then added: ''I don't know Kim. Now, i'm confused as well and this is just plain annoying, to know, that you didn't believe me. How should we work, when we come back together?''

I didn't wait for her answer and just made my way out of the door.

I needed time to think.

That was to much right now.

On the one hand, i was glad that she believed me now but on the other hand, it just hurt to know, that she needed so long and only did it, because she saw and heard it with her own eyes and ears.

What should i do?

* * *

**Kim's POV:**

He sighed and then added: ''I don't know Kim. Now, i'm confused as well and this is just plain annoying, to know, that you didn't believe me. How should we work, when we come back together?''

With that he walked out, before i could say anything.

I just let the tears fall.

I really screwed it up and i felt like totally stupid.

He had alright to have his doubts.

I didn't believe him from the beginning, even though he was the whole time right.

I could slap myself for that.

I should've known it better.

Jack would never lie to me and he was the best boyfriend i ever had.

I groaned and let myself fall down on the couch.

What could i do?

He won't talk to me anytime soon again, probably or at least not about this.

I totally screwed it up.

It was all my fault now.

I knew now, that Jack really meant it all the time and heck, i wanted him back, badly but i did the biggest mistake ever.

How could he forgive me?

Will he even forgive me?

More tears were falling and i felt totally stupid right now.

Suddenly the door went open and Grace came in.

He looked confused and concerned at me.

''Kim, what is wrong? Jack just stormed out of your house, crying! He looked, like someone died and he didn't want to tell me, what's wrong!'' , she asked me confused and my eyes widened a bit.

Great. I even made him cry.

He looked like someone died?

Haha, yes. Our relationship.

''We got in to a fight again. I kinda totally screwed it up, this time because of David.'' , i replied and then started to tell her, what exactly happened.

Grace gasped at some points and also hugged me here and then for comfort.

More and more tears were falling and i felt more and more stupid.

''I-I w-want h-him b-back.'' , i chocked out and started sobbing again.

Grace sighed, hugging me.

''Kim, it'll be okay. You can't blame him for being angry right now but he loves you. Everything is going to be okay.'' , she told me and i just sobbed harder.

What if i lost Jack forever?

I couldn't stand that thought.

I needed him back.

I sobbed more and then Grace said: ''Let's go to the mall and bring you on other thoughts.''

I nodded, changed in to something without tears, put new Make up on and then we went to the mall.

I tried to concentrate on something else on the way there but my thoughts always went back to Jack.

Grace seemed to notice that and always tried to change the subject but it was useless.

I sighed , as suddenly someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned around hopefully but my look quickly faded, as i saw David standing there.

He forced a smile and then greeted me: ''Hey Kim. I wanted to apologize for earlier. It's just- I really , really like you and i'm really hurt that you always go after Jack. ''

He what?

**Jack's POV:**

I didn't wait for her answer and just made my way out of the door.

I needed time to think.

That was to much right now.

On the one hand, i was glad that she believed me now but on the other hand, it just hurt to know, that she needed so long and only did it, because she saw and heard it with her own eyes and ears.

What should i do?

I groaned and some tears were falling but i couldn't care less.

I was heartbroken and totally disappointed by Kim.

How could she do that to me.

I mean, she didn't trust me a bit and then, only as David showed his real face, she came back.

That was unbelievable.

She knew me so long and good , even before we were together and now that.

How did i deserve that?

I really loved her but she hurt me and i didn't know, if i want a relationship like this.

What could i do?

I was still lost in thoughts, as i suddenly bumped in to someone.

I quickly stood up and held the hand out to the girl, to see that it was Grace.

Great.

Grace looked confused and concerned at my tearstained face.

''Jack? Is everything okay. Okay, stupid question, b-''

''Grace, i don't want to talk about it. If you want to know something, why don't you ask Kim.'', i cut her off and then walked quickly away.

I really didn't need an other girl, who was annoying me at the moment.

I groaned and entered my house, as my phone started vibrating.

A SMS from Jerry:

_I'll be at yours in 10._

I wanted to tell him , not to come but maybe someone to talk would help.

I didn't really know, if Jerry could help me but i needed to get all of this out.

I sighed, washed my face and then sat down on the couch.

Jerry had keys for the house, so he would just come in, like i knew him.

Five minutes later, he was already there and looked a bit confused at me.

''Dude? Is everything okay? You look like someone died.'' , he asked me and i groaned , burying my head in my hands.

Jerry sat besides me on the couch and waited.

I sighed and then started to tell him what happened.

His eyes widened more and more and they looked, like they were about to pop out of his head.

''Dude! That's so not cool from Kim, yo. She didn't believe you but that stupid David?'' , he questioned me in disbelieve and i just nodded.

I hated to think about this but i was angry and i had to let it out.

Jerry was luckily there and let me let it out.

''Yes, she did and then she suddenly wanted me back out of nowhere, now that she knew the truth but believing me? No. That would've been to hard for her.'', i replied angry and wanted to punch someone right now.

Jerry nodded and we just sat there in silence for a moment.

''What if she really regrets it?'' , he asked me and i looked at him in disbelieve.

I didn't know what to think but even if she would, could i come back together with her?

Could i trust and believe her again?

Will she trust me again?

Jerry sighed and then told me: ''Jack, i also don't know what to do. Let's go to the mall or to Phil's to come to other thoughts. You need to calm down. Like that, you can't figure out anything.''

I nodded slightly but then stood up and took my wallet.

We went out of the house and in to direction mall.

''Maybe you should just give it a shot. I mean what could go wrong?'' , Jerry questioned me and i looked at him in disbelieve.

He didn't really just ask that.

''What could go wrong? Last time, she cried at me, slapped me, didn't believe me, broke my heart and then only came back after someone else showed her, how right i was! How c-''

I suddenly got cut off, or better stopped, as i heard that stupid David talking.

''Hey Kim. I wanted to apologize for earlier. It's just- I really , really like you and i'm really hurt that you always go after Jack. ''

He what?

* * *

**Don't worry, it won't end in Kim/David, it'll still end in Kick! :D**

**Well, that was the second last chapter and i hope you guys like it! :)**

**Make that girl happy with some reviews before the story ends! :D**

**I don't have any new projects in my mind so far, to say the truth. Not only this story is ending soon. Also two of my SIU stories but i'm just waiting for a good idea, or maybe i'll be ready for a collab again or so. Don't know yet but you'll find it out, as soon as i know it :)**


	22. The end

**Hay guys! :D Thanks for all the reviews! :D**

**Well, the story is coming to an end today ! :D**

**Thanks to all my loyal reviewers and all the support. You guys are the best! :D**

**The story was a lot fun to write and i'm glad, that i did it. I hope you guys had as much fun reading as i had writing :) I don't have any upcoming projects planned yet, but you'll be the first one who'll find out, when i have :) (More to that, tomorrow in an AN)**

**If you still want to read from me then look at my SIU stories or at my other Kickin' it story 'True Love: Hard to get, easy to loose and impossible to forget' :) I also have an A&A story.**

**The story is over but i'm not out of the world and i hope, to see you at other stories! :D**

**Well, i hope you'll enjoy the very last chapter of my story and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**I would be really happy if we could reach the 250 reviews with this :)**

**The thanks for the reviews will come along with the AN tomorrow! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Jack's POV:**_

''Yes, she did and then she suddenly wanted me back out of nowhere, now that she knew the truth but believing me? No. That would've been to hard for her.'', i replied angry and wanted to punch someone right now.

Jerry nodded and we just sat there in silence for a moment.

''What if she really regrets it?'' , he asked me and i looked at him in disbelieve.

I didn't know what to think but even if she would, could i come back together with her?

Could i trust and believe her again?

Will she trust me again?

Jerry sighed and then told me: ''Jack, i also don't know what to do. Let's go to the mall or to Phil's to come to other thoughts. You need to calm down. Like that, you can't figure out anything.''

I nodded slightly but then stood up and took my wallet.

We went out of the house and in to direction mall.

''Maybe you should just give it a shot. I mean what could go wrong?'' , Jerry questioned me and i looked at him in disbelieve.

He didn't really just ask that.

''What could go wrong? Last time, she cried at me, slapped me, didn't believe me, broke my heart and then only came back after someone else showed her, how right i was! How c-''

I suddenly got cut off, or better stopped, as i heard that stupid David talking.

''Hey Kim. I wanted to apologize for earlier. It's just- I really , really like you and i'm really hurt that you always go after Jack. ''

He what?

* * *

**Kim's POV:  
**

I sighed , as suddenly someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned around hopefully but my look quickly faded, as i saw David standing there.

He forced a smile and then greeted me: ''Hey Kim. I wanted to apologize for earlier. It's just- I really , really like you and i'm really hurt that you always go after Jack. ''

He what?

He wanted to apologize for earlier.

Seriously? I mean, god this guy was annoying and then he looked at me with this eyes.

David was already annoying but something in his look, makes me say no twice or a million times.

I sighed and tried to stay calm.

I was just angry because of the thing with Jack.

It didn't make sense to kick someone else right now.

Even though, Jack had all rights to be angry but i wanted him back.

''David look...'' , i started, trying to sound not to pissed. ''You're a nice guy and it sure gives a lot of girls who want you but i don't like you that way.''

I tried to explain it as nice as i could but he seemed to know, why i was acting like this.

Grace nudged me in the shoulder but i ignored it.

David looked suddenly really, really angry at me.

Why was he like this?

I meant, he got already rejected one time by me.

It's not like, it was the first time.

''Why can't you just let Jack go? He doesn't deserves you and besides he's a prat! He doesn't want you and he doesn't even know anything about treating a girl right!'' , he cried in my face.

Now i got really angry.

How could he say that about my Jack.

I punched him right in the face and shouted at him: ''You don't even know, what it means to love someone! I love Jack with all of my heart and because of you, i lost him! He was the only boy, who really understood me and the only boy, who i really want! I freaking love him and i lost him because of you! Don't you even dare to say an other wrong word about him! He knows how to treat a girl right but he had the worst girlfriend ever and that's why it didn't work out! I should've been better and not so angry at him because he was jealous. He was right, I should've listened to him. You're the prat and you're the guy, who i can not stand now! Jack deserves so much better than me but he loved me and i totally screwed it up!''

David stared shocked at me and then suddenly got angry again.

He grabbed my wrist, hard and wanted to say something: ''You little stupid s-''

But then someone kicked him from behind and he fell down.

''Never talk like this about my girlfriend or you'll have a big problem.'' , Jack told David and my eyes went wide.

Did he hear, what i say?

David was laying on the ground, staring shocked and terrified at Jack.

**Jack's POV:**

I kicked David hard from behind and then told him: ''Never talk like this about my girlfriend or you'll have a big problem.''

David fell to the ground and stared shocked and terrified at me.

I met Kim's eyes and saw her shocked look.

I smiled at her and before David could get up from the ground, i pushed him down again.

''Good work, Jack.'' , Rudy told me, suddenly also coming up, along with Jerry and the sensei from the german dojo and the other fighters.

''I had the feeling that something was going really wrong and called Rudy and the others. Seems like David isn't that good guy, yo.'' , Jerry replied to my unspoken question.

I sighed relieved.

The others got David up and the german sensei shook his head in disbelieve at David.

''One of my own pupils... I can't believe it. I'm so sorry, guys.'' , he told us.

Rudy gave him a sympathetic smile and replied: ''No problem at all. It's not your fault. Nobody except Jack, seemed to see that David isn't that good, even though he saw it out of other reasons.''

I nodded and the others also nodded at the german sensei.

He just sighed and then said: ''Well, seems like the competition is over before it even started. We'll be sure to kick David out of the Dojo but after all of this, the whole thing doesn't make much sense.''

Normally i hated it to shut a competition down but some other things were more important now.

I saw Kim's terrified but at the same time guilty look.

I didn't want to know, what would happened if we wouldn't have been there.

Rudy nodded at the sensei again and then replied: ''Okay. It was still nice to have you guys here. Until some other time.''

The german guys nodded at us and disappeared.

I looked at Kim again, who turned around to me now.

She looked really guilty.

''Did you hear, what i said?'' , she asked me.

I nodded and her eyes went wide.

I didn't understand why.

That was the cutest thing, i've ever heard and if she really had listened to me, she would have known, that i already said, that she was my girlfriend again.

Then she started stammering : ''Jack, i'm so sorry, for all what i did. I couldn't have k-''

I rolled my eyes and quickly walked up to her, cutting her off with a kiss.

She gasped but immediately kissed back, putting her arms around my neck and i smiled in to the kiss.

It was amazing like always and the kiss was with so much passion.

We put all our love for each other in it and more.

I heard Jerry whistling and some relieved sighs but ignored it.

The only thing, i cared right now was about Kim.

As we broke apart after 30 seconds, foreheads resting at each other, i told her: ''Like i already said, David should not even dare to do anything to my girlfriend. I still love you, too Kim and i forgive you.''

I meant every single word of it.

Kim smiled wide and replied: ''I'm so happy that you were there and i'm glad to be with you again. I love you so much.''

I smiled wide as well and then told her: ''Next time , when we fight we know it better.''

Kim laughed and replied: ''You bet that.''

I chuckled and leaned down to kiss her again.

The kiss soon was broken by Jerry, crying: ''Finally, yo!''

Kim and i broke apart, playfully glaring at him and all the others shouted annoyed: ''Jerry!''

* * *

**I know it's not the longest chapter and probably also not the best end but i still hope, that you like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**


End file.
